Harry Potter And The House Of Morvyn
by FicFiend
Summary: AU: Harry was put in azkaban before his 5th year, now, taking his last chance at escape and unwillingly taking Tonks with him he discovers his heritage and a way to win the war. Eventual HarryTonks
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story takes place at th beginning of what would be Harry's seventh year, No OOTP or HBP, although themes from the two books may be incorporated later.

Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter or his universe.

**Harry Potter And The House Of Morvyn**

_"Welcome my faithful death eaters. What news do you bring me?"_

_"Master, that pitiful order of Dumbledore's was waiting for us at Longbottom Manor. We were unable to get the boy before he escaped."_

_"You have failed me Avery. Crucio!"._

Miles away, in the wizarding prison of Azkaban, Harry Potter, the now infamous Boy-Who-Went-Dark sat bolt upright as his newest vision ended. He had been getting visions nearly every night since his incarceration began in the summer after his fourth year. You see, Harry Potter had been arrested for the murder of Cedric Diggory, and for the uses of the unforgivable curses. He had already been suspected of murdering the other Hogwarts champion when he had returned from Voldemort's resurrection ceremony. But after the dark lord had broken the wards of Privet Drive using Harry's blood and the "Golden Boy Of Gryffindor" had used unforgivables to defend himself the entire wizarding world had abandoned him to Azkaban. Even those he cared about most had left his side, Dumbledore for the greater good, Ron for his jealousy, Hermoine for the _"logic"_ behind the orders arguments against his innocence. Sirius and Remus had refused to even meet with him, and neither had shown up at Harry's supposedly fair trial. Ginny had been on his side at first, but it seemed that she too had eventually been swayed by the others. Their betrayal hurt him deeply, but it gave him purpose, and he wasn't thinking of revenge. What would break them more completely than anything else would be proof of his devotion to the light and proof of their own betrayals, tonight it would begin.

After the dementors had left to join the dark lord, aurors had taken over the guarding duties of the prison, they had let slip that Minister Fudge was stopping by to personally snap Harry's wand, which he had kept as a trophy, before he was executed for crimes against wizarding kind. This was his best chance for an escape, and after he had reached his magical maturity in the past summer, it was possible. Surprisingly, the monotony of prison had helped Harry, utilizing his link with the dark lord, he could enter the dark wizard's mind, and essentially train. Harry knew all he needed to, and more, when it came to all his old school subjects, he would be a master dueler when he reclaimed his wand, and he had spent nearly a month absorbing the Slytherin qualities needed to be a decent politician. Harry Potter had trained himself to be a true force to be reckoned with. His musings were cut short as the pompous man and his assistant stopped in front of his cell's door.

"Well Potter, it all ends tonight doesn't it?" the minister began with a hint of glee.

"No Fudge, It is only the beginning." Harry spoke, before thrusting out his hand and blasting the pair back into the adjacent wall. Stepping forward, he bent over and plucked his wand from the ministers hand before heading for the surface of the prison. He had met little resistance from the lackluster ministry recruits until one apparently alerted the auror office that an escape was underway. Harry spotted the royal blue robes of the aurors apparating in, meaning that the order would not be far behind. A jet of red light flew over his head as Harry put two guards into full body binds, spinning, he sent a dark severing curse at another, catching the man just above the knees and separating both legs from the rest of his body. A killing curse flew by him and struck another auror, causing Harry to pause, These must be new recruits, deciding not to invite more bloodshed, Harry bolted towards the gates and ran straight into Nymphadora Tonks, member of the order and cousin of his godfather Sirius Black. Harry quickly scrambled out of her grasp, and ignoring her cries, he apparate to the one place he knew would keep him safe, Gringotts Wizarding bank. He almost got away before a desperate hand grabbed his ankle.

He landed in a private conference room in the bowels of the bank, if you could call it a conference room, it was more of a dungeon with a large table in the center, where wizards who attempted to enter the bank through methods other than the front doors would attempt to explain themselves. Knowing that the goblins would take their time getting down to interrogate him, he turned towards the pink haired auror, who surprisingly, had her wand pointed at the floor rather than his heart.

"I'm not going back to prison"

"I don't want you to.". Her reply shocked Harry into silence, nobody believed him! It must be some kind of trick.

"Did Dumbledore send you to fool me?" he asked her while just brushing her outer thoughts with his legitimacy.

"No, I believe you. There was no way that you did murder Cedric, and the use of the unforgivables was justified.". Harry sensed no lies but was still shocked at her explanation about the unforgivable curses. Seeing his shocked look, she continued, "The war is going poorly Harry, the aurors can use the unforgivables now, but that isn't really helping that much, especially with Dumbledore acting against that particular law.".

Harry snorted at the last part of her statement, risking losing a war because of your morals was so perfectly Dumbledore. He was about to reply when a goblin opened the door and took a seat at the other end of the table.

"Griphook, absolutely lovely to see you again." Harry said to the goblin. Griphook's face only held a look of pure shock for a moment before he replied.

"Well Hello again Mr. Potter, I am truly happy that you do not seem to hold the prejudices that the rest of your world does. Now, what brings you to Gringotts?".

"I just escaped from Azkaban Prison with this "lovely" lady and I need a blood inheritance test, access to my vaults and most importantly, asylum from the ministry until I find a place to stay.".

"I think we can accommodate that Mr. Potter, will you and this young woman please follow me to director Ragnok's offices.". The trio walked through a pair of solid gold doors into the directors office, where Harry and Tonks both took seats in front of a vicious looking goblin, who both assumed to be Ragnok.

"Greetings Mr. Potter, you will find that we goblins do not hold you guilty of any crimes, so we will of course be willing to provide you with assistance. Now, if I could just have some of your blood for the inheritance ritual we can begin.". Harry dripped some blood from his finger onto the parchment provided and looked on as some names appeared.

_**Blood Heir:**_

_Gryffindor_

_Morvyn_

_Potter_

_**Magical Heir:**_

_Slytherin_

Harry looked on in wonder and the names stopped appearing, Ragnok looked just as surprised as Harry, "It seems that you will not be needing our help after all. The Morvyn family is very old and powerful, in fact, now that you as the heir have been recognized, they should be along shortly.". He was, in fact, correct. Mere minutes later eight wizards wearing silver gray robes burst into the room, and at the sight of Harry, all lowered themselves onto one knee, completely silent until one, with red stripes on the arms of his robes spoke.

"My lord, we have awaited this day for a long time."

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is so special about this particular day?" Harry asked with interest.

"Today, our, or rather your lands reappeared in this realm, meaning that an heir had finally become aware of his or her inheritance. I can explain more when we get to what you will hopefully take as your new home." the man answered, still on one knee.

"Well, I just broke out of prison, so any home would be nice." Harry chuckled.

Tonks, who noticed the expression on the men's faces quickly stepped in to hopefully save the all important first impression, "He was wrongly imprisoned by a corrupt government.".

"Then they will pay." one of the men replied, before he rose and began walking with Harry towards the entrance hall of the bank. "Just tap your ring with your wand and it will act as a portkey." the man instructed. Harry did as he was told, and touched the correct singlet ring that Ragnok had presented him with, as he was currently head of the Potters, Gryffindors and Morvyns. With the familiar suction feeling, he was gone.

Albus Dumbledore stood in the ministers office, digesting what he was hearing, Harry Potter, his former favorite student, had not only escaped from Azkaban but had smashed his way out, Albus did not know how his former student had the power to do those things but he did know that he had kidnapped Tonks, possibly for a ritual or revenge. But how to tell the school? Term started the next day, and since Remus was a teacher and Sirius was living with him, the feast would be the opportune time. Finally having made up his mind Albus left, still unsure whether to be proud of his former student, or afraid for the wizarding world.

Harry and Tonks arrived in a large throne room, well, minus the whole throne up on a high pedestal thing. This room had the throne itself, a large ornate chair, that seemed to glow with a light of its own, behind a large curved crystal table. Tonks made to run over to the large chair but was cut off by one of the guards, "Only Lord Morvyn may sit in that chair." he said harshly.

"And I think it would be safe to assume that I am Lord Morvyn." Harry said in a tired yet amused voice.

"Yes you are Lord Morvyn, ruler of Atlantis." the guard replied.

"Wait! What do you mean Atlantis, the whole island sank!" Tonks nearly yelled.

"No, it simply was removed from this realm when civil war erupted and the ruling line went into hiding, now that an heir has been found we have returned, as strong and powerful as before.".

"So, now that I'm ready to accept the fact that I rule Atlantis, you have returned?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and you have much to learn. We will begin tonight.". Harry spent the rest of the night learning the etiquette he would need to be the ruler of his new lands. Most importantly, he learned politics, or he tried to learn, thankfully, his advisors were skilled enough to make up for his shortcomings. For now, they would keep the identity of Lord Morvyn a secret from the rest of the world.

The next day was the start of the Hogwarts term, Harry should have been entering his seventh year, he would however, be making a quick appearance at the welcoming feast. It would perhaps top his second year entrance with the flying car.

Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger, the Head boy and girl of Hogwarts took their seats at the Gryffindor table, Hermoine thinking about classes and Ron about quiddich, both quickly stopped their thinking however as Dumbledore rose to begin the feast announcements.

"Welcome everyone to another term at Hogwarts! I hope you all enjoyed your holidays and are ready to begin refilling your brains with new and exciting information. First years will take not that the forbidden forest is off limits to all students, and that the ever expanding list of banned items can be found on the door to Mr. Filch's office.

Now on a much more serious note, I am extremely saddened to have to announce that Harry Potter has broken out of Azkaban Prison." once the screams of fear and rage had died down he continued, "As a result, there will be aurors posted at the entrances to the grounds incase Mr. Potter decides to make an appearance.", there were more screams at the mention of Harry's name.

"Oh come on people, its not like that murdering traitor can hear you!" Ron yelled to the entire hall.

"Can't I Ron?" a voice answered almost immediately from the entrance to the hall. Everyone's eyes turned towards the speaker, and there between the open doors stood Harry Potter, holding the sword of Gryffindor. "Sorry Headmaster, just dropping by to pick up some things that belong to me.", Harry held out his hand and the sorting hat zoomed into it, "Now that I have them I'll just be moving along.".

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that Harry." Dumbledore said firmly, while he and the rest of the teachers, Remus included, raised their wands.

"You will not be able to stop me." Harry replied, while drawing his wand and placing the now shrunken sword and hat into his robes. "So, until we meet again Dumbledore…" Harry said again, leaving the sentence hanging as he port keyed out of the school, which erupted into chaos as soon as he was gone.

-Morvyn means lives by the sea (or thats at least what the sourceI got it from says), I thought it was fitting for the ruler of an island nation.

**A/N:** Harry wil learn alot in this story and he will be powerful and influential, but what he lacks is experience, and that will hurt him, so please put away any notions that this will become an invincible Harry story.

**A/N2:** Yeah, the whole Azkaban to riches storyline has been used before but I have yet to see one of those stories completed, so I'm writing my own. Those stories are the inspiration to my own but I am trying not to draw on them for ideas, but with the sheer volume of stories some things are boung to overlap, so please no plagerism reviews!

**Review Please! I am trying to gauge reaction to the story to see whether or not it should be continued. All questions, comments, concerns or queries are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I have decided to continue the story because of the good reviews and the 4 C2s it was placed in. To those people, if you want to put my story in there, thats cool, but please review it first.

After Harry's prompt exit from the great hall the entire school had predictably erupted into chaos, only the remaining presence of Dumbledore stopped what would surely be a full scale riot. The teachers and some of the order were currently meeting in the headmaster's office, deciding what they could to apprehend the former savior of the wizarding world. "Now, does anyone know of anywhere that Harry may flee to?" Albus asked the assembled, and very noisy crowd.

"The only place that he could possibly go to would be the Dursley's." Hermoine answered from her place next to Ron, both of Harry's former best friends had been welcomed into the order soon after Harry's arrest and trial.

"He wouldn't go there." a voice said quietly from the corner.

"It's the only place he has left Sirius." Remus Lupin, a former professor of Harry's interjected.

"They beat him Remus, they hated him more than they hated James and Lily. He would stay as far away as he could from them." Sirius replied sadly. His speech was followed by shocked silence, few people had heard the man utter that many words since his godson had been sent to prison. The entire year after the trial was hard on Sirius, he had first believed that Harry may have been going dark, especially after he questioned his "loving" relatives. But after the unforgivable became temporarily legal, he petitioned Dumbledore to let him visit with Harry, but the old man had refused. Thus driving a broken man into a deep depression, leaving a man that was once so full of life to do the bare minimum to survive.

"So he'll go there for revenge then!" Ron exclaimed loudly. Harry's incarceration had given the boy everything he had ever wanted, and showed more of his true personality. He was no true friend to Harry, but had attached himself to gain fame and riches. He got both when the trial was over, and it had changed him.

"Then we must warn them. Severus and myself will go. This meeting is adjourned." Dumbledore said as he rose from his chair, looking as old and frail as anyone remembered seeing him.

Miles away, at the squat little building that housed the Dursley's, Harry appeared, and knocked loudly on the front door. After a few moments, his aunt Petunia opened it, and immediately fainted. Harry, grabbed her as she fell and walked into his old home. "Uncle, I'm home!" he bellowed while setting his aunt down.

"What boy! That crackpot old man said you wouldn't ever be coming back." Vernon spat, his face turning a brilliant shade of purple.

"This is in fact the last time you will see me, but I thought that you should be warned, that crackpot old man as you so eloquently put it will be coming here later tonight, he will try and say that I am going to kill you. I admit that I have thought about it but I have decided to leave you alone. Now, when Dumbledore comes give him this and shove him out the door, the wards are still active so if you say he isn't welcome than he cannot bother you anymore, got it?". Vernon nodded dumbly and took the letter from Harry's outstretched hand, before his nefew got up and left, presumably for good. Not ten minutes later, Albus and Severus appeared on his front porch, for once, Vernon listed to Harry, and did exactly what he was told.

Back at Atlantis, Harry was seated on his throne, a chair he despised because it made him feel like the Dark Lord, listening to the reports on his army. "Very good commander, I will review the troops tomorrow, but please tell me, will they all bow as I walk by?".

"They will my lord." the man replied.

"Is that because of the same archaic traditions that say you cannot let me call you all by name, or the ones that say I must sit on this throne and hold court every day?" Harry replied in a frustrated tone.

"A little of both I suppose my lord." the man said, halting at the dangerous glare Harry was shooting his way, "But you have to understand, all of us have waited our entire lives for you to come back to us, so we all know how we are supposed to act around you, and despite what you say, few of the people born before you arrived will allow themselves to be informal around you, especially when you become king.".

"What do you mean when I become king? Isn't being Lord Morvyn enough?".

"Well, right now you are ruling by default, as all the other nobles have died out. As soon as you take a wife you will become our king, and your line will continue in your name."

"So no pressure then?" Harry answered with a small smile.

"None at all my lord." the guard continued, grinning at the glare Harry sent him after he used his title, "But we must discuss how you will deal with the wizarding world." with a nod and a small sigh from Harry he continued. "Now, you have a number of pureblood families that are bound to serve you through treaties and other such political instruments, the important thing is that you have allies that are magically bound to serve your house. They are, or in some cases were, the McKinnons, Longbottoms, Zabinis, Blacks, Malfoys and the Weasleys, along with other, lesser families.".

"Somehow I don't think that either death eaters or betrayers will help me much." Harry replied.

"You don't know until you call them now do you?" the commander answered, "Set a meeting up for the end of the week, each of these families has a stone on their mantles that will give them the time and turn into a portkey, all you have to do is set it on the master stone that is currently sitting on the table.".

Minutes later, in separate places, a black stone glowed red and a date and time were suspended above it, ensuring that someone got the message.

At the Burrow, Arthur was tinkering with the remains of a coffee maker when the stone on his table glowed red, as a boy he had been told of his duties to the man who controlled these artifacts. Grabbing it, he flooed to Grimmauld Place, to inform Dumbledore that Lord Morvyn had returned.

At Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy was strutting through the hallway searching for his mother, she was supposed to be going over their finances but was nowhere to be found, as he passed his father's study he noticed an intense red glow coming from under the door, glancing at its source he gasped. Every pure blooded child knew what those stones were used for, now that his lord had returned, Draco could find a way to use it to his advantage.

At Grimmauld place, Sirius Black was talking with Albus in the kitchen when his stone began to glow. "Do you know what this means Albus!" he asked excitedly. The headmaster was about to answer when Arthur came flying out of the fireplace, with an identical stone in his hand.

"Albus!" he said breathlessly, "He's back!", then, after seeing the stone in Sirius' hand he continued, "But I guess you already knew.".

"Yes I did Arthur, but we need to call an order meeting, so if you would bring your family here it would be a large help. Ginny may come as well, as this concerns your entire family.". Arthur nodded and quickly went home to gather his family.

Back at Atlantis, Tonks was pacing in her lavish rooms, she had a lot of questions that she needed answered, both about Atlantis and about Harry. When they had met briefly over the summer before his incarceration she had developed a small, well large, crush on him. The problem was that she didn't know why, and as soon as she found out about the charges against him she knew that he wasn't evil, there was no way that a boy that innocent had gone bad in that short of a time. Dumbledore hadn't listened though, he said that Harry was walking a well worn path to self destruction, or other such nonsense. Fred and George felt the same way as she did, and Neville, despite becoming the new "savior of the wizarding world" after capturing Lucius Malfoy had also remained loyal to Harry "the boy who taught me everything" Potter, much to the discomfort of the order. She had yet to tell him about these people, she would mention them when the families arrived for the meeting, if only her feelings for the Boy-Who-Lived were that simple.

Albus Dumbledore sat at the head of a large confrence table contemplating what should be done about the reemergence of Lord Morvyn. Finally, he spoke "Those who received the call from Lord Morvyn should answer it, all I ask is that you inform me of what you learn about him when you return.". Sirius, Arthur and Neville nodded, all three then left to prepare for their audience with the new lord of Atlantis.

**A/N: **Please review if you read this story, any and all opinions are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here is the last chapter before the whole Voldemort thing starts up for Harry, Enjoy!

Harry Potter was a nervous wreck, which was saying something since prison and a rabid dark lord seemed only to fuel his determination to persevere. Today however, was the first time he would be making a public appearance as the de-facto ruler of Atlantis. He stepped out of his room, well it was more of a suite of rooms, to walk through his new home. Halfway to the balcony where he would be making an appearance he was joined by Tonks, who immediately dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Merlin's beard Tonks! Get off the bloody floor!".

"Sorry my lord" she answered mockingly, a habit she had developed after seeing how uncomfortable it made Harry.

"How many times have I asked you to stop that _Nymphadora_?" Harry replied in a challenging manner. Tonks looked as if she was going to draw her wand on Harry, but the boy in question continued, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, the gaurds to not take kindly to people threatening their sovereign.". Grumbling, Tonks relaxed and walked the subject of her secret crush to the balcony where his advisors awaited him.

"Are you ready my lord?" one of the assembled men asked.

"As I'll ever be I suppose." Harry answered. Grinning, the guard pulled aside the curtain bearing the crest of the Morvyn family. Harry walked out to wild cheers, and for the first time he thought that the whole 'ruling Atlantis nonsense' might not be so bad.

Arthur Weasley was obsessing over every detail of his appearance, he could not recall another time in his life, save his wedding day, where he had been more nervous. To top it off, Dumbledore had asked that he, along with the other order members, try and get Lord Morvyn as an ally against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He chanced a glance at the family clock, one hour to go, he hoped Molly had cleaned his best robes like he had asked her to.

Sirius Black stormed through number 12 Grimmauld Place, he was worried about Tonks, one of the few relatives that he liked. He would much rather be out searching for her then going to some meeting with an unknown lord that, if his family ties were any indication, was probably a dark wizard. Dumbledore had told him that Tonks had confronted Harry during his escape from Azkaban and that she was most likely abducted by him. Deep down, Sirius did not believe for an instant that his godson had gone dark. But until he saw proof of that, the auror in him would have to treat his godson as such.

Draco Malfoy was fuming, he had visited Gringotts to take out money to buy new dress robes for his meeting with Lord Morvyn, he instead found out that his father had squandered a large portion of the Malfoy estate supporting the Dark Lord. This fact fed Draco's determination to ask the assistance of Lord Morvyn, who was undoubtedly the one man that was both powerful enough, and firmly entrenched in the light to help him.

Hermoine Granger was pacing in the room of requirement, she had been tasked by the order to research Lord Morvyn, the family history and what they stood for. She had little to go on however, until the man appeared in England itself. But she remained in the room because of a different man, Harry Potter. Something about his fall to the dark arts didn't make sense, and she wanted to figure out what that thing was.

Harry Potter, Lord of Morvyn and future king of Atlantis sat in his chair at the head of the 'ruling table' as he had nicknamed it, waiting for the representatives for the vassal families to arrive. Mere minutes passed before a procession of wizards entered the throne room. All of them had their hoods up, as did Harry and Tonks. The group of wizards stopped in front of Harry and bowed respectfully before standing in a line, in complete silence. "Lower your hoods please gentlemen." Harry asked in an authorities voice. They hesitated for a moment before one worked up the courage to do so, Harry was pleased to see that it was Neville, utilizing his Gryffindor courage who led the way. The rest quickly followed, with the surprise being Draco Malfoy, who Harry was honestly surprised to see. Perhaps he wasn't so keen on serving the dark lord after all. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, I realize that most of you have families, and the others have their last year of schooling to think about. But let me make this very clear, your loyalty is to me and my family first, not the dark lord or any other that you may answer to." Harry said, his eyes sweeping from Malfoy to the members of the order. All of whom began to look uncomfortable. "I called you here simply to see who would honor their duty to Atlantis and who would not. If the representatives from the Blacks, Malfoys, Weasleys and Longbottoms would please stay the rest of you may return to your families.". Harry sat in silence for a moment before deciding what direction he wanted the upcoming conversation to go.

"My Lord, may I ask why you have asked us to stay?" Draco asked causing Harry to smirk, after all Draco was the only one with experience when it came to talking to a 'Lord'.

"Of course you may Draco. I have asked you all to stay so that I may test how trustworthy you actually are.". At their confused faces Harry plowed forward, "Yes, I know all about Dumbledore's instructions to you, I have already been in contact with my contact inside the order of the phoenix. You will not be reporting anything I reveal here today to him, do you understand?". They nodded and Harry asked what would become the million galleon question. "What do you think about Harry Potter?".

"He was innocent of Diggory's murder, and aurors use unforgivable regularly now, so he should not have been imprisoned." Malfoy said immediately.

"What do you think Sirius, after all you were the boys godfather." Harry prompted.

The last part of Lord Morvyn's question caused Sirius to pause in alarm, not many knew of his relationship with Harry. They had even convinced Fudge not to leak that fact to the press, this lord in front of him was very well informed, and Sirius thought he knew why.

"So you have obviously talked to Harry then?" Sirius asked.

"We've met." Harry replied quickly.

"So you helped him escape?" Arthur asked.

"No, he did that all on his own.".

"How did he keep his mind in Azkaban?" Sirius asked, almost fearing the answer.

"Why do you ask a question that you already know the answer to Sirius?" Harry replied hotly.

"What does he mean Sirius?" Neville asked. Sirius was about to reply when Lord Morvyn cut him off.

"Sirius Black kept him mind for two reasons, one was his anamiagus form, the other was that he knew he was innocent. Harry did not have a form, so we can only assume that…" Harry left the end of the sentence hanging.

"He was innocent…" Sirius said in almost a whisper.

"May I ask what you saw while you were in prison Mr. Black?" Tonks asked from behind Harry, her voice changed by her metamorphous abilities.

"I saw the conversation where I convince James and Lily to switch secret keepers." the man answered.

"Do you know what Harry saw?" Tonks continued.

"No.".

"He saw the night Voldemort killed his parents, he watched it happen over and over again until he fell asleep. When he did the dark lord would enter his dreams and tell him exactly what he felt while he was murdering his parents. You brought that on an innocent boy by your inaction and willingness to go along with Dumbledore's belief that your godson was turning dark.". By the end of her tirade, Sirius had collapsed into a conjured chair, his head in his hands, feeling worse than the day he arrived at the destroyed cottage in Godric's Hollow.

"What should I do?" Sirius asked after he collected himself.

"Find those who believe Harry is innocent, Neville is a good start. Luna Lovegood also believes in his innocence." Harry said. "That will conclude tonights meeting gentlemen, if any of you should ever need me the stone will portkey you here when you say 'Lord of Atlantis'. The assembled wizards filed out except for one, Draco Malfoy remained behind.

"My Lord," he said, "May I ask for a favor?".

"Yes Draco you may." Harry replied evenly.

"You seem to know an awful lot about Potter, I know that he is a very private person and would not have told you many of the things either you or Ms. Tonks there brought up.".

Harry smiled under his hood, "Very observant of you Draco.". Dropping the hood he continued, "So when did you figure it out?".

"When Tonks brought up what you saw when the dementors came, you had trouble telling Granger and Weasley that.".

"Bugger!" Harry said eloquently. "So can I trust you not to tell anyone about this?".

"Of course, not that they would believe me anyway. In fact, I know you have a spy in the order, so how about I update you on Hogwarts news, you know that the portraits can't keep an secret.".

"Okay Draco, but can I ask something." Harry replied.

"You just did, but I suppose one more question couldn't hurt.".

"When did you change to this new and improved Draco?".

"When I became head of the family, I finally had to start becoming responsibe, and with you gone I had no worthy opponents to hold a grudge against.".

"All right Draco, I look forward to your first update.". Malfoy nodded and left the room.

"That went well." Tonks said.

"If you say so." Harry answered.

The order had scheduled a meeting immediately after Sirius and Arthur had returned. The entire order had piled into the kitchen of Grimmauld place to hear about Lord Morvyn. "So what happened my boys?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, we walked in and he thanked us for coming, then he told us not to bother giving him your message because he had a 'contact' inside of the order that had already informed him. Then he said that he would not ally himself with people who sent a fifteen year old boy to Azkaban.".

"We don't need his help anyway!" Ron declared loudly.

"Mr. Weasley be quiet!" McGonegall yelled back, Ron's new attitude was trying the transfiguration professor's nerves. Even though she had never told anyone, Harry Potter was by far her favorite student, surpassing Ms. Granger in every way except perhaps the amount of effort they put in to her class.

"What happened next Arthur?" Dumbledore asked.

"He asked a select group of us about Harry's innocence or guilt. And apparently judged us on out responses. That's all that I can recall.".

"Is this true Sirius?" Remus asked, noting his best friends somber look.

"Yeah, its true." Sirius replied, looking completely downtrodden.

"Me. Granger, please continue to research Lord Morvyn and inform me of your findings. For now, this meeting is adjourned." Dumbledore said. The order dispersed, many thinking about a green eyed boy that they sent to hell.

**A/N:** Please review and tell me what you think, to answer a question from one of my reviewers, Atlantis and its people are aware of and up to date with the modern wizarding world.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** thanks to everyone who has reviewed and such, and to those who have placed this tory in 6 C2s, for only 6,000 words that isn't bad at all. Anyway, please review with any thoughts you may have.

The morning after his meeting with the families he controlled Harry awoke to the sight of Tonks being hauled away from his room by two large guards wearing identical silver gray robes. "What seems to be the problem gentlemen?" he asked loudly.

"Miss Tonks was apprehended trying to sneak into your chambers my lord." the guard answered.

"Well Tonks, if you wanted into my chambers you needed only to ask." Harry said, earning a deep blush from the auror. "You may release her guards, we will be eating together this morning.". The pair dropped Tonks' arms and moved away, presumably resuming their patrol.

"Thanks for that Harry." Tonks said.

"You like me don't you Tonks?" Harry asked bluntly causing the auror to drop her glass of water.

"What do you mean?" she replied, stumbling over her words a bit.

"Well, you tease me more than everyone else combined, you are exceptionally clumsy around me and you…" Harry said, counting on his fingers before he was cut off.

"Fine! You caught me, I have had a crush on you since we met." she shrieked.

"That explains a lot thank you." Harry replied and he sipped on his own water.

"Wait, that's it? You don't have anything else to say." Tonks said angrily.

"That's not it at all," Harry said tiredly, "I have held the same feelings for you, but you can do better than an escaped convict.".

"But how could I do better than the future king of Atlantis?" Tonks asked rhetorically, while pulling Harry into his first kiss.

"Wow. Does this mean that we are dating?" he asked.

"I believe it does my lord." Tonks answered.

"When I am king you know that you will be called my lady right?" he asked.

"I will not! I will simply tell everyone that I hate that title." she declared.

"And why would you have more success then I did my lady?". That seemed to have stumped her, so the subject was dropped and the two enjoyed the rest of their meal in the Atlantis sun.

Sirius Black was pacing in his study, a habit that he had slipped into after his godson had been thrown into prison. Lord Morvyn said he was innocent, and that they had met. That had to mean that Harry was staying on Atlantis, Sirius knew that his godson did not have anywhere to stay in England, he was far to recognizable. Next time he was called to a meeting he would ask, it wouldn't do to demand anything from such a powerful man.

Hermoine Granger was sitting in the office of Albus Dumbledore discussing her findings after going over Arthur's memory of the meeting. It seemed that Sirius had left certain details out of his explanation. Hermoine had done the same after it became apparent that Dumbledore would not yet believe that Harry was innocent, the man was simply too afraid of unleashing another Tom Riddle on the world. She had to admit that she found this Lord Morvyn to be intriguing, even if he seemed eerily familiar. Perhaps he could help her prove that Harry was not going dark, as Dumbledore already knew that he didn't kill Cedric. After being dismissed by the old man, she ran to the apparation point, she had to speak with Sirius.

Weeks had passed in Atlantis, with Harry and Tonks growing much closer, unfortunately for the couple, Harry had been forced to call another meeting of the families when Draco had sent him some 'informative' information. He waited for the doors to open, Tonks in the seat next to him, both still had to wear hoods during these meetings. As the group filed in, Harry counted one extra person. Making a sign with his hand to one of the guards, the person was pulled out of line and thrown on their knees in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked to the hooded figure. The person lowered their hood, and the face of Hermoine Granger emerged, shocking Harry so much he nearly lost his emotional mask.

"Why are you here?" he asked again, cutting off all response the girl may have had to his first question.

"I needed to talk to you." she answered. Harry was about to respond but was cut off by a guard.

"You will address Lord Morvyn with his proper titles girl!" the man said harshly. For a moment, Hermoine's eyes grew hard with defiance, but then, she bowed her head and said,

"I'm sorry if I offended you my lord.".

"Take her to the antechamber." Harry said to the guard, who bowed slightly and then proceeded to drag the girl into the adjoining room. "Now, who brought her here without my permission." Harry bellowed to the assembled families. Sirius cautiously raised his hand from the back.

"I did my lord." he answered.

"Get up here Sirius, stop being a bloody coward and hiding in the back. I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be loyal and brave after all, traits you appear to lack..". Across the room, Draco couldn't help but admire Potter's dressing down of his own godfather, and he kept his tone level the whole time! That boy should have been in Slytherin.

"I'm sorry my lord, it won't happen again." Sirius answered, ashamed of himself.

"Be sure that it doesn't.".

"My lord, if I may ask a question." Neville asked.

"You may." Harry answered the round faced boy.

"I believe we are all wondering, who is sitting in the queen's chair." Neville continued.

"Very observant of you Neville, that is my future wife, and is partly responsible for this meeting. You are all invited, with guests of course, to the wedding ceremony, we will be having another meeting afterwards." Harry said. The crowd in front of him all accepted of course, and pledged to be back in two days time.

As the group left, Harry ordered Sirius to accompany him to talk with one of his former best friends. "What is you purpose here?" he asked the girl coldly.

"Harry Potter" she croaked out. Harry's head was spinning, had she figured him out already, he knew from his order source that she was in charge of Atlantis research, and she was the cleverest witch of her age.

"What about him." Harry answered neutrally.

"You are keeping him here." she said in an accusing tone.

"I assure you that Mr. Potter is being kept no where against his will." Harry answered, trying to placate the girl. Honestly he had expected her to demand that he turn himself over to the ministry or the headmaster, but instead she said,

"I need to talk to him, we both do." she answered, gesturing at Sirius.

"What could possibly be so important?" Harry asked.

"We, and select others believe Harry to be innocent." Hermoine said.

"Very well, you may speak with him after the wedding. Until then, good day." Harry said, before striding from the room.

Just as Hermoine and Sirius were no doubt discussing what they had learned, and as Arthur was no doubt spilling his guts to Dumbledore, Harry returned to the rooms he now shared with Tonks. "Do you think this whole marriage thing his coming too fast for us?" he asked the woman who was currently trying on wedding dresses.

"No Harry I don't, these last few weeks have been wonderful. I don't want that to end." Tonks answered. Leaving out one of the main reasons, you see, after they had first made love to each other, both remembered that the had forgotten the contraception charms. As a result, Tonks may be pregnant with the future king of Atlantis, the potion that would determine that had yet to be completed. Either way, the two wanted to be able to chalk that up to the night of passion that followed most marriages, not a mistake made a week before.

"Okay, if that's what you want Tonks, then we'll go through with it." Harry answered tiredly, before tumbling into the bed he and Tonks shared. Bidding her goodnight, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Albus Dumbledore sat pondering the information that Arthur had given him, Ms. Granger made a strange decision sneaking into a council meeting at Atlantis. He knew that it was well within the new lord's rights to have her executed, but according to his sources, she was in her dorm rather than dead. Perhaps the newest king of Atlantis could be persuaded to help the order after all. One thing was sure, Albus Dumbledore would be at that wedding.

**A/N:** In the next chapter, we see the wedding, and a bit of what Harry has learned from his tutors.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here it is, the much anticipated wedding. Enjoy!

The morning of the wedding, the families that were under Lord Morvyn's control gathered next to their stones, which would portkey them to Atlantis. Truthfully, most would have wanted to go even if it wasn't required of them, no one had been crowned king for a millennia. One such family was the Weasleys, who had gathered their entire family plus Hermoine Granger, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore, who as head of the wizarding courts asked to accompany them, although everyone knew it was for the order. At the appointed time they were whisked away, and landed at the far end of a large courtyard in front of what they assumed was the palace. They landed a short distance from Sirius Black, Andromeda and Ted Tonks, and Remus Lupin, who had begged Sirius to let him go and witness this particular piece of history. Between both groups landed Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, both looking exquisite in new dress robes. Out of the large crowd, Neville Longbottom and his grandmother appeared, they joined the familiar group arrayed in front of them and speculation began about the ceremony and the identity of the king. All of this was cut off by the music that had started to play, since no seats were provided everyone in the group was forced to stand, much to Ron's disappointment.

Minutes earlier, as everyone began to arrive, a guard ran into Harry's personal chambers. "My lord, you asked me to describe for you those who arrived from England.".

"That I did, please continue.". Harry replied, while trying to button his cuffs.

"Well sir, there was a large family of redheads who arrived with a bushy haired witch and an old man and woman.".

"The Weasleys, Hermoine Granger, McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore." Harry repeated, mostly for his own benefit.

"If you say so my lord. There was also the man Sirius Black, your future wife's parents and an older looking wan with graying brown hair.".

"Remus Lupin is the last man, he is a werewolf and is not to be underestimated because of his appearance.".

"Finally, the Malfoys and the Longbottoms.".

"Thank you for the information, now if you will excuse me I need to finish dressing." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Of course my lord." the man said, bowing before he left.

Back in the courtyard the group watched as a formidable looking man, and a beautiful woman stood on the balcony, exchanged vows and eventually kissed. The crowd itself went wild, louder than any event that Dumbledore had attended during his long lifetime. The crowning ceremony was next, the man got down on one knee and a crown that looked as if it was made of diamonds was placed on his head. He in turn, stood and crowned his wife with a smaller but no less elegant crown. A man wearing silver robes on the side bellowed, "I give you King Harold the first!". If the guests thought the reply was loud for the marrige they were mistaken. Many had to cover their ears as cheers and cries of "Long Live The King!" rocked the buildings surrounding the courtyard. Of the group only Albus looked thoughtful, before he suddenly bolted towards the large doors at the front of the palace.

Back inside the throne room, a guard approached the now married couple, "My lord, Albus Dumbledore is blasting his way through the palace, none of the guards have been able to stop him so far.".

"Let him come, withdraw my personal guards to the antechambers, have them ready to enter at a moments notice." Harry said, before sitting down and placing his wand in front of him on the table.

Outside, the group watched in fascination as their headmaster exchanged words with the guards in front of the palace before stunning and binding both and blasting open the front doors. As one, the group took off after him, ready to defend the leader of the order, or in the cases of Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy, their king.

Dumbledore burst into the throne room, wand at the ready, he immediately leveled it at Harry. "Harry, I am sorry but I will have to return you to Azkaban.".

"I don't think so Dumbledore, I am quite comfortable here." Harry replied, wand still on the table.

"Besides, would you really want to topple a government?" Tonks, who had reverted back to the form she was born with asked.

"Ah, Nymphadora, I would congratulate you an your marriage, but I daresay your parents would not approve." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling and a annoying manner. "But I am sorry, your husband needs to be returned to prison.". Dumbledore suddenly turned and tried to summon Harry's wand off the table, a move which Tonks blocked with her own shield charm.

"I don't want to have to fight you headmaster" Harry said while standing and picking up his wand, "You can still leave my kingdom.".

"I will do what I must Harry." Dumbledore said gravely before shooting a number of stunning and binding curses at his former student. All of which were avoided when Harry apparated to his left. Harry sent his own string of non-lethal curses at his former mentor, who conjured a large shield to absorb them. Turning sharply to his left Harry avoided a reductor curse and sent three bludgeoning curses of his own back, which Dumbledore avoided by apparation.

The group from outside burst into the room to see the headmaster and Harry in a surprisingly even duel, while his wife, who nobody but Sirius and her parents recognized, was being herded out of the room by four silver robed guards, all while she was furiously trying to go help her husband.

Meanwhile, Harry realized that he and Dumbledore were too evenly matched, so he dipped into the Atlantean battle magic he had been learning for the past few weeks. It was still very draining for him to use but it would be effective.

Suddenly, to the horror of the onlookers, a blue crescent shot out of Harry's wand and tore through the shield that the headmaster had summoned, sending the old man careening into the wall. Harry got no rest as his old transfiguration professor jumped into the fight alongside Ron, Bill, Charlie and Arthur. At this point, Harry's personal guard rushed in from the adjoining room, and subdued everyone but the headmaster who was struggling to hold them off. As the rest of the order party was herded into a corner, without their wands, Harry bellowed "Enough". All the fighting stopped immediately with the power contained in the king's voice.

"Dumbledore, I asked you to leave, when you refused we dueled, am I correct in assuming that I have proven myself a more worthy opponent that you originally thought." it was a statement more than a question. At Dumbledore's nod he continued. "I hope it was worth it headmaster, as we are the first to defile this room by fighting in it, not even during the civil wars that once rocked the island was the throne room fought in. I believe that you knew that and fired the first curse anyway. You have lost your credibility with my people, do not expect a warm welcome when you next darken my halls. Now get out!". Harry spat the next words, and with his head down, the headmaster and the majority of the guests left. Leaving Hermoine, Sirius, Neville, Tonks' parents and Draco behind. "Come on then, lets talk in my chambers.".

Tonks split off from the group with her parents as Harry let the rest to the sitting area of his large rooms. "Sorry its not Malfoy Manor Draco but I thinks this room will suffice.". Malfoy nodded dumbly as he took In the elegance of the room.

"Since when has Malfoy become Draco?" Hermoine asked.

"Since I didn't have any friends to influence my decision." Harry snapped back at her, causing both her and Sirius to flinch. "Sorry Neville." Harry added with a small smile.

"No problem Harry, I've had to kind of lay low in the tower, especially when Ron is around." the boy replied.

"So Hermoine, did you figure out it was me?" Harry asked, causing the girl to look up in surprise, after all, only the order knew about her research.

"No." she replied.

"Oh come on, I'm trying to get a rise out of you people, I'm not going to kill anyone.".

"Maybe you should." Sirius mumbled.

"Perhaps you are right, but my father is going to have to wait to the end of your natural life to kick you ass in heaven." Harry replied. "After a lot of thinking, I hold no real ill towards either of you, as you both at least stood up for me at the beginning, and you both always had your doubts.".

"But we didn't do anything to help you." Hermoine sobbed.

"Neither did my spy in the order, but he was the first person I trusted with my identity." Harry said.

"That's been driving Dumbledore crazy, he can't figure out who it is." Sirius said.

"Its Snape!" Hermoine suddenly exclaimed.

"Ten points to Gryffindor Hermoine." Chuckled Harry.

"Why Severus?" Draco asked.

"Well first, his family is in the same position as yours, second, he always believed in my innocence, and third, who in the order would suspect him spying for a third party.".

"Brilliant, so you know all of the dark lord's plans as well?" Malfoy said in wonder.

"Yes I do, at least all of the ones Snape knows of.".

"You should have been a Slytherin." Draco said to the surprise of the others.

"I almost was, Gryffindor was the hats second choice." Harry replied, earning gasps from everyone on the room.

"Why didn't you go then?" Hermoine asked, cutting immediately to the sensitive information.

"I wanted to be in the same house as my parents." Harry lied smoothly. The conversation went much the same way until the group eventually left to return to their own homes. Minutes later, a puffy eyed Tonks entered the room. "What happened." Harry asked.

"All I did was fight with my parents for most of that whole time." she said shakily, "It took my mum two hours to even calm down enough to congratulate us.".

"I hope you weren't fighting about me." Harry replied, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah we were, I'll give you the highlights. Apparently, I'm incredibly irresponsible for marrying someone six years my junior, and a criminal at that. At that point I also pointed out that you were a king. So my mum threatened to kick me out of the family if I didn't divorce you. So I told her that's fine because it is exactly like her and dad, that shut her up really quickly.". By the end, Tonks was talking very fast, and Harry kissed he roughly to get her to stop.

"Tonks, I'm sorry we don't get to go to some exotic place, but can we please get to the fun part of the night." he asked, blushing slightly.

"Of course my king." Tonks answered with a large smile while leading Harry to their bedroom and sealing the door. Needless to say they would exit the room at least as tired as they entered it.

Meanwhile, at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Albus Dumbledore was holding a tense order meeting. "I'm afraid that there is now a second wizard in England who can duel me to a draw.". Cries of 'Who is it?' rang out. "His name is Harry Potter, and he is the new king of Atlantis.". Some members screamed at the thought of a 'dark' wizard having so much power. Others were upset that the boy was so powerful, but none matched Ron, who had been blasted into a wall by a guard during the fight. He flipped over his chair and stormed out of the room. The rest of the meeting passed much the same way, another meeting, taking place in Sirius' bedroom was more subdued. Draco, Hermoine, Sirius and Neville were discussing what had transpired earlier.

"I think that Dumbledore will keep trying to get Harry." Neville said.

"Of course he will Longbottom, the question is, how will he go about it." Malfoy drawled.

"You know, as an ally you could be a little nicer." Hermoine said stiffly.

"I am polite to whom I please, or to who my lord demands it." Malfoy replied.

"We are getting off topic." Sirius said impatiently.

"The best thing we can do is keep our eyes open, and report what we find either to Harry himself, or Draco can pass it on in his next report." Hermoine said.

"So its settled then, here is the portkey that will take you back to Hogwarts, use the map to get back to the dorms undetected, Dumbledore thinks you went back earlier." Sirius whispered as footsteps approached the room. In a flash, the group was gone, seemingly just in time as the door opened and Remus stepped through.

**A/N:** So what did you think, let me know by pushing that wonderful review button.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This is the next chapter, you can expect more towards the end of next week at the earliest. Enjoy!

"Uhh, whats going on Remus?" Sirius asked as his friend slowly walked around the room.

"I can smell Malfoy, Neville and Hermoine here, the scent is recent. Too recent for them to have returned to Hogwarts when they were supposed to. Which would mean that they were meeting with you, in secret, but why?" Remus said, almost to himself. Sirius sat in wonder of his friend's logical skills, he truly had no idea how Remus had deduced all of that simply by smelling the former occupants of the room.

"Moony that is insane." Sirius replied, growing more nervous by the second.

"Is it Padfoot? The scents are right in front of me, if you can give me another explanation I promise to consider it.". Sirius shifted uncomfortably before he was interrupted by Snape entering the room and saying,

"Black, Potter has asked me to give you a portkey that will let you visit…" he trailed off as his gaze fell on the order's resident werewolf.

"Why would Harry ask you of all people to do something… You're his spy!" Remus exclaimed.

"Should we obliviate him?" Snape asked Sirius.

"No, I'll take him to Harry, he'll decide what we should do.".

"What if I don't want to go?" Remus asked in a slightly challenging voice. Both Snape and Sirius turned towards the man and shot stunning spells into his chest. Padfoot grabbed the portkey and was whisked away to Atlantis.

Harry and his new wife had spent a 'wonderful' night together in his lavish chambers, unfortunately, Harry was still the sovereign of a nation and had to be ready to govern the next day. So it was with much grumbling and threats toward the guards and the frightened orderly who had first woken him up, that Harry made his way to his throne room. Where he was greeted with the sight of his now forgiven godfather holding the limp form of Remus Lupin by the collar.

"Sirius, I swear by Merlin if this is the reason I have been dragged away from my wife…" he left the threat hanging as he took his seat. "Why are you two here?".

"Remus figured it out." Sirius stated simply. One of the guards looked as if he wanted to strike the man for not using his king's proper titles, but held off because of the hard glance Harry sent him.

"He found your scents huh?" Harry asked, clearly amused by his godfather's discomfort.

"How did you know?" Sirius asked, in a tone that communicated just how perplexed he was.

"First, Moony is a werewolf, so he has a heightened sense of smell. Second, I may of inadvertently read your mind." Harry said rather uncomfortably.

"You did what!" Sirius yelled loudly.

"Sorry Sirius, I am training up my skills and sometimes I forget not to take a peek at the outer thoughts of people." Harry replied.

"Its alright I guess, but please try harder not to do it again." Sirius started before the man he was holding began to once again show signs of life.

"I believe he is waking up." Harry stated.

"What do we do with him?" Sirius asked.

"Put him in the guest rooms, and send him a goblet of the wolfsbane potion." Harry said to a guard to his left. The man nodded curtly and left the room, Remus floating behind him. "When you go back, announce Moony's disappearance, it should help Dumbledore believe that you had nothing to do with it." he told his godfather.

"Do you think it could work?" Sirius asked.

"It might throw him off the trail long enough for you to find a few more people who support me, or at least to feel out the climate within the order. But if you feel that he is on to you get out immediately. Even though you own the house, the headmaster controls the wards, and it gives him a definite advantage." Harry replied thoughtfully.

"Sure thing cub…sorry, my lord." Sirius added quickly after seeing the look on the short tempered guard's face.

After Sirius had left, Harry tuned to the seemingly ill tempered guard, "Do you really care that much about the titles or do you act angry just to mess with visitors?".

"Those who enter these halls should treat you with the respect that your position entails, as for your godfather, I simply enjoy watching him squirm." the man in question answered. Harry chuckled and left the room, heading towards his own chambers, and the still sleeping form of his own wife. Entering his room, he saw the familiar lump in his expansive bed.

"You awake Tonks?" he asked.

"We need to think up a new name for me." his wife muttered in return, "Can't have you saying Tonks when my last name is Potter.". Harry laughed and held out her robe.

"Remus is here." he blurted out suddenly, causing Tonks to pause in the doorway to the bathroom, she had once held a small crush on the man, that is of course until she met Harry.

"Why." she asked.

"He figured everything out, Sirius couldn't stop him." Harry answered.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Mrs. Potter said as she started fixing her hair.

"I'm going to talk with him shortly, and I instructed Sirius to report Moony's disappearance to Dumbledore to through off suspicion." Harry told her.

"You should have been a Slytherin." Tonks said.

"Perhaps, but I like things just the way they are." he answered, before pulling his wife into a deep kiss. One kiss became two, and it was a hour before he finally made it to the room Remus had been placed in. Motioning to the two guards outside the door, Harry stepped through the wards that had been placed there and was greeted by the sight of the old marauder avidly reading one of the books from the large shelves in the corner. "That book is a thousand years older than Hogwarts." he said quietly, startling the older man.

"Where am I?" Remus asked.

"You are in the east wing of my palace, this is one of the guest rooms made available to visitors." Harry answered.

"You mean prisoners, I did not accept any invitation to join you here." Remus interjected coldly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, if you need anything just call the guards." Harry said stiffly before exiting the room, ignoring Remus' protests over being held against his will. The new king of Atlantis stormed back into his rooms, truly hurt and confused by Moony's attitude, it was true that he had been stunned and dragged to Atlantis by Snape and Black, but he didn't wake up in some dungeon. Harry had been perfectly willing to let Remus go after he made a simple vow never to reveal the extent of Harry's influence in the order. But now he would let the marauder stew in the room for awhile, he would get over his mood eventually.

Meanwhile, as Harry marched away, Remus was replaying the conversation in his head, perhaps he had been quick to anger. Harry had seemed to want to talk civilly, he had even placed him in a comfortable room, with a small library even! Next time Harry came, he would apologize, the question became, when would he? Remus hoped it would be the next day, which would still be an entire day before the full moon, enough time for the werewolf to return home and take his potion. The potion brought another question into the ever increasing stress level inside Remus' head, if he wasn't gone in time, would Harry provide it to him? The Harry before Azkaban would have in an instant, but this new Harry was different, he hoped that he wasn't too different.

In London, Albus Dumbledore was staring intently at Sirius Black, who had just reported Remus missing. That fact alone was worrying enough, Remus was an accomplished duelist and was not known for sneaking off, in fact he was as far away from Fletcher as you could get. The disturbing part was that he had seemingly been abducted from the order's headquarters. Harry of course knew its location, so his spy may also know, Albus decided that the most likely scenario was that the spy, whomever he or she was, had stunned Remus and Portkeyed him out to another location, he didn't know how close to the truth he actually was.

Harry was currently in a large dueling chamber contained in the west wing of his palace, the captain of his guard, who was the beat fighter in the ranks, a feat that lead to his promotion to his current post, was going over his duel with Dumbledore spell by spell. This would help Harry improve his strategy and understanding of dueling. He had been lucky enough that the old man had underestimated him, and luckier still that his spell had pierced the minor shield charm that his old headmaster had been using. That strategy would not work again, Dumbledore was far too intelligent not to come up with some sort of counter to Harry's new magic. To top his old teacher again, he would have to keep working, he needed to be faster and stronger to duel at the level of the truly great wizards of modern times.

Interestingly enough, Dumbledore was just as anxious about his next meeting with the King of Atlantis as his former student was wary of meeting him. Hours of research and he still had found only high level, and very draining, shield spells that could possibly hold under a barrage of Atlantean battle magic. He needed to find something, and although he could avoid the curses or block them with conjured items, Dumbledore liked to be on the offensive, that was how he had won the world dueling championship in his youth, and it was how he constantly bested Tom Riddle.

**A/N:** Tell me what you think in a review, I really enjoy reading them...honestly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry this is a little late, as you may know, was down for a while, and on top of that I had computer difficulties. Those are fixed now, but classes start Monday for my senior year, so updates may take a few days longer, at least until the whole college application thing is over. Thanks for being patient.

Harry awoke the next morning in a terrible mood, his training had lasted until the early hours of the morning, and on top of that, Remus' attitude had greatly upset him. Although a few of the guards had offered to 'adjust' the werewolf's attitude Harry had decided to let the man stew in the small guest room he had been provided. Grunting as he forced his sore body out of his warm and comfortable bed, Harry walked as silently as he could into the enormous bathroom adjacent to his bedroom, Tonks' belongings were scattered throughout it and Harry spared many of the items only a passing glance, he didn't know what many of them were for anyway. Turning on the tap he stepped into the hot shower, his mind still working overdrive on the problems that he and his kingdom faced. In a moment of bad humor he thought that even if Voldemort did take over the world he would most definitely work himself to death trying to keep it running. Alas, it seemed that immortality would escape anyone that was a world leader, perhaps that was the true reason Dumbledore had turned down the ministry jobs offered to him, it would extend his life. Still laughing internally, he turned off of the water and stepped out of the shower, the drying charms placed on the room immediately dried him off, although Harry would have been fine doing that particular thing himself, it was convenient.

"I see I missed sharing a shower with you." remarked a very sleepy Mrs. Potter.

"That you did, but there is still hope for tonight." Harry replied with a mischievous smirk.

"I look forward to it." Tonks said before striding past Harry into the bathroom, only stopping to give him a quick kiss. There was a soft knock on the door to which Harry answered,

"Enter.". the face of one of the guards poked in.

"My lord, you are needed in the throne room immediately." the man said before withdrawing from the room.

Harry dressed himself and walked purposefully towards whatever awaited him on that particular morning. On the way he reflected that before prison, he would not have had the self confidence to lead a nation, but after that experience he no longer cared about having everyone else's approval, and it did wonders for his self esteem, after his escape that is.

As he took his seat, Neville Longbottom steppe din front of him. "My lord, you need to see this immediately." he said, holding out a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry accepted it and looked down at the headline.

**Atlantis Rising **

**By James Tanner**

_According to sources from inside the Ministry Of Magic, there is a new ruler of Atlantis for the first time in hundreds of years. Although no one in England currently knows the identity of the new ruler, his coronation was rumored to be attended by Albus Dumbledore himself. The headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry could not be reached for comment on the validity of the rumors. Will this new force join the Ministry against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or will they assist the Dark Lord in perpetuating our demise? Only time will truly tell. This reporter wishes luck to Atlantis and her new King and Queen._

_For a list of known Atlantis Rulers see page 3_

_For a brief history of Atlantis see page 5_

"How did the ministry find out about our return?" Harry wondered aloud.

"There are a number of possibilities my lord," one of Harry's advisors began, "First is that the Ministry recorded the magical disturbance of our wards dropping and put two and two together. The second is that someone in Atlantis tipped them off. The third is that a member of the Order of the Phoenix, or even Dumbledore himself started the story.".

"What is the likelihood of any of those theories?" Harry asked.

"The third option is the most likely, I highly doubt that anyone here would have told the Ministry or that they were clever enough to recognize our wards falling." the man answered.

"Thank you Neville for bringing this to my attention, by the way, how are you and Draco getting out of Hogwarts to see me?" Harry asked.

"Both of us are the heads of our respective families, so we are required to deal with any matters that pertain to us, in short, Dumbledore can't stop us. And on top of that your portkey works through the Hogwarts wards." Neville answered.

"That explains a lot." Harry said simply before nodding to Neville as he left. This new development, while not being necessarily bad, was by no means a good thing. The Ministry knowing about his ascension to the throne had done nothing good about Harry's stress level, thankfully, his training started in a half hour, by the end he would be too tired to care what the Ministry of Magic knew about his kingdom.

Midway through Harry's exhaustive training he was again interrupted by a messenger, this time saying that Sirius Black had arrived with information regarding the story in the Daily Prophet. Harry, who was secretly relieved for the break in his workout schedule walked quickly to meet his godfather. Entering the room he greeted the man more coldly than he would have before his incarceration, all was clearly not yet forgiven. "Good morning Sirius.".

"I take it you have already read the story in the Prophet?" Sirius asked, forgoing any titles that almost everyone else used when talking to the king.

"Of course I had or else I would have asked why the hell you wanted to talk to me about a bloody newspaper." Harry snapped.

"Oh, er, of course." Sirius said, struggling to find words to string together.

"So do you have any information or not." Harry asked impatiently while wiping his forehead with the towel he had brought from the training room.

"Yes of course, you are no doubt wondering how the prophet found out about your little ceremony." with Harry's nod he continued, "Well, it was not an Atlantean and the ministry didn't figure it out by themselves.".

"So that leaves the order." Harry said, cutting off his godfather, who looked a little put off that Harry had seemingly known beforehand what he was going to say.

"Yes, Dumbledore let it slip that Atlantis had a new ruler during a wizegmont meeting yesterday." Sirius said. Harry's face darkened considerably at that statement, beckoning a guard over he conversed on low tones before turning to Sirius and saying,

"We are going to Hogwarts.".

"How do you expect to get in without Dumbledore noticing you." Sirius asked, still not believing that his godson would attempt something so utterly foolish.

"I don't, I plan to make a statement to Dumbledore and the wizarding world, nothing more, nothing less." Harry answered while fastening the flawless silver robe over his shoulders.

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" Black asked in a slightly mocking tone.

"Shock and Awe." Harry answered simply before grabbing a portkey that would take him just outside the wards, where his hundred man strong personal guard awaited him.

(**A/N:** The upcoming scene resembles a scene from star wars: revenge of the sith fairly closely, it should because that as the inspiration for the scene itself. Also, I had been listening to the imperial march while writing it.)

Harry landed rather awkwardly in a small clearing near the path up to the school. Motioning for his men to fall in behind him he started up the road at a slow but steady pace.

In his office, Dumbledore felt a tingle as the wards alerted him to Harry's presence, after his stunt during the opening feast, the headmaster had keyed the wards to Harry's magical signature so that he would know if he had entered the school again. He got up and looked out his window, what he saw both frightened and astonished him at the same time. Marching through the gates of the school was at least a hundred men in silver robes, marching in step with one another. Another man, obviously Harry from the extravagance of his battle robes, led the way. Dumbledore, for once cursing his inability to apparate inside of Hogwarts, ran with a speed defying his age towards the front doors, Fawkes following in his wake.

Harry had reached the threshold of the Hogwarts doors when two things happened, the doors to the great hall opened, and Albus Dumbledore barreled into the entrance hall. "No enemy of this school may pass through its doors." the headmaster said in a loud and strong voice. Harry smirked, and in one large and powerful step, came through the wards, which allowed him in as he meant no harm to the school or her students. Shocked gasps came from the students, mostly seventh years, that were looking on. Dumbledore raised his wand at the hooded figure, who only he and a select few others knew was Harry, "Leave now." he demanded.

"You would deny the hospitality of your halls to an old friend Dumbledore?" Harry asked in a hard voice.

"No dark wizard may die within these hallowed halls." Albus replied, blue eyes alight with power.

"So Severus is forced to eat in Hogsmeade, interesting." Harry said, a faint smile crossing his obscured features.

"What do you want with us?" a hesitant seventh year from Ravenclaw asked.

"Nothing." Harry answered simply, until he added, "Unless you resist.". A number of silver robed men behind him fanned out and covered the students with their wands. Harry truly did not wish to fight, especially with Dumbledore.

"Then why are you here?" Albus asked, almost fearing the answer.

"We need to talk." Harry stated rather bluntly.

"We can do so right here." Dumbledore answered.

"As you wish." Harry responded, expecting the answer given to him by his old headmaster. "Why did you leak my return to the world?".

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Dumbledore answered, his voice still far different from the one the students were used to hearing.

"Oh I'm quite sure you do, you see if no one from my kingdom could tell the papers, and the ministry didn't figure it out, then it was either you or the order of…". Harry was cut off by his old headmaster.

"What if I did?" he asked quickly before anyone found out about his secret order.

"I want to know why." Harry answered.

"I had my reasons Lord Morvyn." Dumbledore answered, deciding to tip off the school as to who this mystery man was.

"No doubt to further your own agenda. But did you think that perhaps I wished to work against Voldemort from the shadows?" Harry replied, annoyed at the old man's slipping of one of his titles.

"I felt that the world needed the hope provided by the return of you and your people." Dumbledore answered, not used to his decisions being questioned so thoroughly.

"You were wrong." Harry answered coldly, "You would be wise not to do such a thing again.".

"Are you threatening me?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes hardening, any trace of the twinkle gone.

"Take my words in any way you want. But do not cross Atlantis." Harry replied before turning and leaving the school, his guards following him.

As the school descended into chaos in the aftermath of the incursion by Harry and his men, the king in question was replaying the conversation he had with Dumbledore for his advisors, most of whom were pleased not by his decision, but with the outcome. Leaving them after a long conversation, Harry entered his bedroom and slid into bed next to an already sleeping Tonks, who moved closer to him as the weight on the bed shifted. Harry slept happily, as he always did for hours, until he was awoken with the news that Remus had broken out of his room.

**A/N:** What did you think? Give me a heads up with you thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I suppose I am sorry for the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. After all, the readers have been very good to me recently with the reviews, Bravo people.

Harry was momentarily stunned by the announcement of his former professor's escape. "Is he still in the palace?".

"We believe he is sir, none of the outer guards noted his presense." the guard replied.

"Start the search immediatley, he needs to be found before the full moon." Harry declared as he walked out of his chambers, Tonks following a step behind. The couple were escorted by four guards as they made their way through the corridors of the large palace. As they turned the corner onto a passageway that held the potions labs, Harry spotted one of his soldiers lying on the ground. Checking the man's pulse, he found that the bludgeoning hex to his skull had done little more than cause a concussion. Motioning for the guards to stay in the corridor, Harry stepped into the lab to the sight of Moony frantically going through the stores of potions. "It was not wise to try and escape tonight Remus.".

"You left me little choice." the man replied, turning to face the king.

"Why would you say that?" Harry asked, truthfully, he did not think Remus had been mistreated in any way during his brief stay on the island.

"I'm a werewolf." Remus answered, alomst as if he were explaining it to a first year student.

"So that is your get out of jail free card?" Harry again asked sarcasticlly.

"Don't patronise me Harry." Remus growled, his eyes turning a pale yellow for an instant.

"Very well, so why did you need to escape?" Harry questioned.

"I could hurt someone if I got out of that room you placed me in." Moony answered, all semblence of his former anger gone as the thought of biting another person sunk back into his brain.

"You mean like you just did?" Harry answered, still pointing his wand at the werewolf.

"I was trying to find the wolfsbane potion." Remus said, as if it were obvious.

"It was going to be provided for you." Harry said dubiously.

"I wans't sure of that fact." Remus replied, not shamed at all by his gross error in judgement.

"Azkaban did not change me so much that I would no longer care about a friend of my parents." Harry deadpanned.

"You no longer care for Albus." Remus pointed out, still buying time to figure out a way to escape.

"That is between the two of us." Harry snarled, before realizing what Remus had been doing. "There are others outside, you won't escape.".

"But I will try." Remus answered before shooting a stunner at Harry, who ducked behind a large counter.

"A stunner Remus, what are you a fourth year?" Harry taunted as he blasted a hole in the counter Moony was hiding behind.

"Diffindo!" Moony's voice cried, his wand sticking out of the hole, the spell hit a potions vial that exploded, showering Harry with glass and the remains of the potion. The concoction began to eat holes in his robes, it was obviously acidic in nature. Shedding his outer robe, Harry banished a shelf at his opponent, who blasted it apart with a reductor curse. Debris hit them both, leaving Remus with blood seeping out of a wound on his arm.

Harry was forced to deflect the next spell upwards, an action he immediatley regreted as parts of the ceiling rained down upon him. He dove behind a shattered counter to aoid a number of other curses. Remus had been the defense teacher for a reason, his stream of spells had not lessened with his injury. Harry knew he had to end the duel before the roof caved in or they shattered the wrong potion. Standing, he took a reductor curse in the shoulder in order to hit Remus in the face with a stunner, knocking the werewolf out.

In his last second before uncounsciousness, Remus felt a flash of concern for the son of his departed best friend as his spell tore through his shoulder.

Tonks, now Mrs. Potter rushed to her husband's side as the guards took Remus away. Performing a quick spell to stop the blood, she picked up his limp form with a strength she didn't know she possesed and rushed to the infirmary.

The order's search for Remus had thus far yeilded zero results. Dumbledore had been unable to use the charm on the pennant given to every member top track him. On top of that, Severus reported that the dark lord Voldemort was not holding the werewolf, which made Harry a very good possibility. Sirius had become withdrawn, to the order, it seemed he was mad with worry, what they did not know is that despite his marauder heritage, Padfoot could not lie with a straight face. And so, on Harry's orders, he stayed mostly out of sight.

Ron of course, had already vowed revenge on whomever had whisked away his favorite defense teacher. Moody of course was one of the only order members who knew that the entire idea of Ron taking revenge was nonsense. The kids had begun training under the ex-auror almost immediatley after Dumbledore turned to Neville as an alternate to defeat the dark lord, a role the boy was constantly trying to escape. Ironically, he was the only pupil besides Hermoine to make and significant improval. Of ocurse Ron had learned all the spells Moody tried to teach him, but his temper was still his worst enemy in a duel, in short, he still couldn't control himself.

Far away in Atlantis, the unconsious king was being worked on by the best healers available. They had poured blood restorative potions down his throat and repaired his shoulder as best they could, unfortunatly ten percent or so of the injury would have to heal naturally. When they had done all that they could, the healers drew the curtains around his bed and left. That is all but one, who was holding a special potion for Tonks.

"My lady, here is the potion you requested." she said, holding a vial of clear liquid out to the queen.

"Thank you, but how exactly does it work." Tonks asked, eyeing the vial suspiciously.

"Quite simple really, just drink it up and you will glow one of two colors, red for normal, and blue for pregnant." the healer answered before moving off to deal with other patients. Tonks nodded and slowly walked back to the rooms she shared with her husband.

Hours later, Harry had been released from the infirmary, it had more to do with the fact that he had ordered the matron to let him go than he actually being healthy. He opened the door to his room and called out to his wife, who did not answer. Seeing the door to the bathroom open he stepped in, to the sight of Tonks laying on the hard floor, shattered vial next to her. Harry of course, not knowing what potion had been in the vial, was close to paniking. He cast the ennervate charm on his wife, her eyelids fluttered open and she managed to say,

"It turned blue." before she passed out again. Screaming for a healer, Harry made his way out into the hallway where the guards kept him after the healers arrived. What seemed like hours to Harry passed before one of the healers emerged from his room.

"What happened? Is my wife okay?" he asked hurridly.

"She will be fine my lord, unfortunatley the results of her pregnancy test shocked her immensly.".

"The results of her what?" Harry exclaimed.

"Pregnancy potion, it turned blue, you are going to be a father." the healer said. Harry hit the floor before anyone could catch him, and the guards had another unconscious ruler on their hands.

"Ennervate." the healer said, waking Harry from his faint induced coma.

"What happened?" He asked her groggily.

"You fainted my lord." she answered.

"I did?" Harry replied dumbly.

"Yes, unless you can suggest another way you ended up on the floor." the said hotly.

"Why did I faint again." Harry asked her, still perplexed.

"They told you about your son." Tonks said while walking through the door. Suddenly, the events from the past half hour drifted back into Harry's mind, Tonks on the bathroom floor, the healers arriving, and finally the news about his...

"He fainted again." One of the healers declared.

"Please wake him back up, I need to go get some of his friends." Tonks said with a ghost of a smile on her face. the healers nodded, and Tonks left to go meet Sirius, Draco and Neville.

Draco Malfoy felt his family ring grow hot, it was connected to the stone, and would allow him to know when his lord required him. Draco did not of course have the convienant tatoo on his arm like his father had. Walking back to his room, he grabbed the stone and was portkeyed away.

Neville Longbottom noticed a red glow coming out of the crack in his trunk, realizing that Harry was calling him, he opened it and was transported to the island nation.

Sirius Black, supposedly greiving over the capture of his remaining beat friend, was in fact reading when his stone glowed red. Getting up, he set his book aside and portkeyed to his godson/lord's side.

The men in question met the now stable ruler of Atlantis in a plush sitting room not far from the throne room. "So Harry, whay are we here?" Sirius asked, noting that the ill tempered guard was no where to be found.

"I wanted to tell you all the shocking, but good news." Harry replied, grinning like an idiot.

"Well get on with it then." Sirius aid excitedly.

"I'm going to be a father." Said Harry after a deep breath. Silence met his announcement, none of his three guest could say anything for a good long minute.

"What...How?" Sirius finally stuttered out.

"Well Sirius," Harry answered laughing, "I assume it went in much the same way as my own conception. Tonks was there of course...". The king was cut off by his wife's laughter. The looks on the faces of the three men arrayed across from the ruling family were priceless.

"Bravo Potter." Draco said succictly.

"Back to Potter then eh Draco?" Harry said.

"Sorry my lord, its just a shock." Malfoy replied.

"That is was, our 'fearless leader' fainted twice after hearing the news." Tonks added dryly.

"Your father fainted three times when he and Lily got the news." Sirius interjected, finally overjoyed at another generation of children he could corrupt.

"If I may ask though, why did you call us here, besides the baby talk?" Naville said.

"I origionally planned to discuss why Albus, or Ron for that matter, haven't let it slip that an escaped criminal is the king of Atlantis." Harry answered.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a minute before he answered, "Perhaps he really meant what he said to you at the door of the catsle.".

"Which bit?" Draco asked irritably.

"The part about being a beacon of hope for the wizarding world." Harry intoned.

"Makes sense." Tonks interjected.

"There had to be a better motive than that." Harry thought aloud.

"I agree." Draco finally added.

"Does the headmaster really need to have another motive?" Neville asked.

"With me, yes." Harry answered dryly.

"Okay, now that the king of pessimism in done, was there anything else we needed to discuss?" Sirius said, glancing down at the watch Harry had bought him for christmas during his fourth year.

"One more thing, we need to find out exactly where Arthur and the rest of his family stands." Harry said.

"For the order, he is repoting every word of what he hears to Albus." Sirius said quickly.

"I suspected as much, the rest of the family may be of use. I plan to bring the lot of them in for a meeting of sorts, to clear the air." Harry said.

"But why, and is it really a good idea?" Draco asked, for once admitting that he did not understand something.

"Draco I am dissapointed in you. I thought that a Slytherin such as yourself would be able to see that Arthur has probably not informed the rest of his family about their responsibilites. Bill and Charlie may be swayed to our cause, as well as the twins who always thought I didn't remain in prison. Ron is gone of course, but he needs to be included to keep up appearances. Ginny is on the fence I suspect, hopefully she has not been influenced by her idiot of a brother while at school.". Harry ended his rant with a brilliant smile at the outraged expression on Malfoy's face.

"I couldn't have done better myself." Harry's ex-rival finally said.

Still smiling, Harry ended the meeting and left to talk with the potions mistress who was in charge of the lab that he and Remus had destroyed. Sirius was off to try and talk with the werewolf in question, while the two boys Harry's age were portkeying back to school. With a spring in his step, the king turned the familiar corner to the potions labs, completly unaware that he was in for the safety lecture of his life.

**A/N:** please continue to give me your thoughts on the story, all input given in a 'polite and informative' manner as one reviewer put it will be most welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius Black walked purposefully down the long hallways of the palace, heading towards the room that housed the now recuperating Remus Lupin. Padfoot had to admit that he was stumped by his friend and fellow marauder's behavior of late, the man had adored Harry until that sham of a trial had taken place. He needed to get to the bottom of the whole thing, and soon, before Remus succeeded in driving Harry too far away for the breach to be repaired.  
Remus had found himself in a different small room than the one he had escaped from, for one there was no library. Only a bed and what appeared to be a shattered potion vial, obviously the wolfsbane potion had been provided to him. Hearing a brief conversation between two people outside, he stood up in time to see Sirius stride through the opening to his room. Sighing, Remus sat back down, he knew why his friend was here and he honestly didn't like the subject they were about to talk about.

About a half hour later, Harry was walking down the same corridor that Sirius had traversed earlier. It just so happened that Remus' new room was on the way to Harry's chambers, and by association, his wife. Passing the door to the room, and the guard stationed outside it, Harry heard yelling coming from the inside. Not caring that one of his guards was watching him eavesdrop, he stopped and listened to what was being argued on the other side of the door.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT PADFOOT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Remus screamed

"THEN WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU MEAN!" Sirius yelled right back at the werewolf. Remus said something in return that Harry could not quite make out from the hallway. Whatever he had said, it only further enraged Sirius. Harry decided that the pair of men inside the room tearing each other to pieces would be a bad thing, so mustering up his courage, he opened the door.

"What is going on in here?" Harry asked in a commanding voice.

"Just having a small disagreement." Sirius said, seemingly forcing the words out while trying not to move his lips.

"Just a small one?" Harry again asked, both men nodded. "Well, the guard and I could clearly hear your 'small' argument through that rather thick door.". At that, both of the marauders looked a bit more retentive. "So what were you arguing about?".

"Actually, we were fighting about you." Sirius supplied while still glaring at Moony.

"I'm flattered but may I ask why?" Harry replied, his face darkening slightly.

"Remus here started to rant about your 'hospitality', or according to him, your lack of hospitality." Sirius said.

"Remus, its your own fault that this room is a bit smaller and lacks a library, if you hadn't tried to escape then we wouldn't have had to move you at all." Harry said to the werewolf.

"How long did Remus' escape last?" Padfoot asked eagerly.

"Quite some time, and on the evening before the full moon too. I was forced to subdue him after a lengthy duel." Harry said to a shocked Sirius before turning to Remus and adding, "My shoulder is fine by the way.".

"What happened to your shoulder?" Sirius asked, although it sounded more like a demand to Harry.

"Reductor curse." Was the simple answer. The spell Sirius shot at Remus over harming his godson was deflected into the previously immaculate wall opposite the door by Harry himself. "Enough." he commanded.

"But..." Sirius started.

"No Sirius, it is obvious that we aren't going to get through to him right now, and I have things to do." Harry said in the same commanding voice he had used earlier. Sirius walked out of the room, with Harry behind him. The guard shut the reinforced barrier and the pair moved off down the hallway. As they walked, Harry asked Sirius what time it was.

"Quarter to ten, why?".

"I'm late for dueling, I'll talk to you later." Harry said as he took off at a sprint down the hallway. Laughing to himself, Sirius headed back towards the entrance, where he would return to England.

Skidding to a halt, Harry straightened his robes and pushed opened the doors to the extensive dueling room he had been using for lessons, his usual instructor was there. However, there was another, older man standing beside him. The old man had shoulder length white hair and leaned heavily on a walking stick. As the king approached, the two men bowed respectfully before the normal instructor spoke.

"My lord, you have progressed well, and there is not much more that I could possibly teach you. As a result, a new teacher has arrived. The man in front of you trained almost every one of your personal guards, he had at one time won the guards dueling tournament five years in a row, the longest streak ever recorded. He has come out of retirement specifically to train you, so please give him your undivided attention. At Harry's nod, his now former instructor left the room. Harry turned to the older man questioningly. The man slowly drew his wand and simply said "Begin.".

Harry was hit with a stunning spell six minutes into their fight. "You are too afraid to hurt me. Dumbledore is only fifty years younger than I, will you be afraid to hurt him?" his instructor had asked before beginning the duel again. Harry spun away from three curses that were sent at him with a speed defying the age of the wizard who cast them. He let loose with the crescent shaped spell that had caught his former headmaster by surprise after the wedding. The floor was ripped apart as the spell traveled over it at knee height. It looked like Harry was going to cut his instructor off at the knees, but the man suddenly leapt over the spell and put Harry on the defensive. the king was forced to backpedal under the onslaught of spells that were flying at him. He did manage to avoid or deflect each of them, thus avoiding serious injury. Harry ducked a vicious looking red spell, and sent three reductor curses at the feet of the older man, at the same time, he shot a stunner above the man's head.

For his part, the old man eluded all of the spells by jumping and turning his body in midair so that it was parallel to the ground. The stunner passed over his head and shield protected him from the remains of the floor tiles he had been standing on. Still in the air, the man sent a cobalt color piercing spell straight at Harry's chest. The boy in question had to time to admire his instructor's aim, he hastily made a tile rip off of the floor and intercept the curse, shattering it. He shot a spell of his own back, but it sailed wide as his opponent rolled as he hit the floor. Harry did not see the walking stick coming as it collided with the side of his head, effectively knocking him out.

He woke up, still lying on the floor of the training room. Puzzled, he tried to remember what had happened, and why his head hurt so much. As the duel came back to him, he got to his feet, facing he instructor, he waited for the man to say something. "You duel very well.".

"Thank you." Harry replied.

"I wish to know who taught you." The old man asked again, this tome Harry picked up the glimmer of respect in the man's voice.

"I learned through my bond to the Dark Lord." Harry replied.

"So you picked his brain for theory on spells and dueling?" His instructor asked again.

"Yes I did, there was little else to do in my cell.".

"A wise way to spend you time. Your spell work is good, but you need to keep practicing to actually gain experience, that is the only thing that separates you form Dumbledore and Voldemort.".

"Of course." Harry replied respectfully.

"I have another question for you before I let you go." the man said. Harry nodded his head and the older gentleman continued. "Do you know how I was able to move so fast, even at my age?".

"I assume that you are a powerful wizard." Harry answered.

"Partly, but throughout the entire duel, I was using magic to boost my speed.".

"To gain an advantage over me." Harry supplied.

"No, it was to keep up with you. You are the first student that made me even move to avoid a curse during our first session. You are very powerful, and it time, you will be a better dueler than I.".

"Thank you, but I have one question of my own." Harry said. "What is your name, none of the guards will tell me theirs.".

"Yes, they do enjoy that little joke, but you may call me Hoel." the man answered.

"Thank you again, I will see you tomorrow." Harry said before leaving the destroyed room. He got back to his rooms just in time for his wife to remind him that the Weasley's would be arriving in twenty minutes. Dressing himself, he quickly walked to the throne room and sat down, moments later, the family he had once loved as his own walked in.

"Why have you called us here?" Arthur immediately demanded, "And why wasn't Percy included?"

"I have called your loyalty into question Arthur. Percy is no longer a member of your family, he broke with you last summer, do not play me for a fool." Harry answered.

"Why would you need to question my loyalty Harry?" Arthur asked.

"You call me 'lord' Arthur, don't forget that for a second. But I suppose that habit wore off after you began spying on me for Dumbledore.", Arthur paled and Harry continued,

"Arthur Weasley, by my power you are deposed as the head of the Weasley family, you heir will take over that post immediately.". A shocked silence followed Harry's announcement.

"W..why?" Bill finally said.

"Because your father has not been following the treaty signed by your ancestors." Harry answered, before continuing when it became apparent that Bill had little, if any idea of what he was talking about. "Centuries ago, my family saved yours, thus binding your family to mine, and by proxy, Atlantis.".

"What did that treaty entail exactly?" Charlie asked.

"Just that you support me in whatever I do, and offer assistance when you are able." Harry replied.

"And my father broke that?" Bill asked.

"Yes, by telling secrets to Dumbledore.".

"So where do we go from here?" Bill asked.

"Those among you that are willing to remain loyal to Atlantis go to the left room, those not, leave now." Harry declared. He watched as Bill and Charlie followed the twins into the antechamber while Arthur, Molly, Ron and Ginny left the palace angrily. Sighing in an almost sad way, Harry followed the redheads into the small room off of the throne room.

"What's going to happen to my father?" Bill asked as soon as Harry had sat down.

"Nothing. It would be well within my rights to have him executed for treason, but I don't think that is really necessary." Harry replied.

The four boys stared at him, not really sure if he was joking or not. "Okay then, so how will I know if you need me?" Bill questioned.

"That black stone will glow, touch it and it will transport you to the entrance of the palace.".

"Simple enough, thanks Harry." Bill said, while rising from his seat. Harry took the offered hand and shook it. His mood had certainly improved as the meeting had gone on. At least part of the Weasley family had stayed on his side. They were a good ally to have because they were well known as light wizards, plus, Harry really did love them like family. 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** The outporing of support for the story has been amazing, so as a result, here is the longest chapter to date. Enjoy and review!

A mere four days after the rather 'interesting' meeting with the Weasley family, Harry was sitting in his chambers going over a list of potential problems that were beginning to pop up in his kingdom. Nothing life threatening unless you counted a lack of funds for the local dueling club. "The representative from the club did try and make profit margins sound interesting." Harry thought to himself as he signed the order to increase the grant of gold given to the Atlantis Dueling Club by twenty five percent. As he set that roll of parchment down, the door to his study was pushed open and a courier strode in, bowing slightly in front of the desk he said,

"This has just arrived from the British Ministry of Magic, it requires your immediate attention.".

Harry nodded curtly and accepted the offered document, breaking the seal with his finger he unraveled it at read:

_Lord Morvyn_

_We here at the Ministry of Magic humbly ask that you attend a meeting to discuss the uprising of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at six o'clock tonight. I realize that this is short notice but the opinion of a leader such as yourself would be appreciated._

_Cornelius Fudge _

_Minister of Magic __Order of Merlin 3rd Class_

"Short notice indeed." Harry thought with some amusement. Fudge was obviously under some pressure to deal with the death eaters, "At least he doesn't know who I really am.". He decided that he would attend this meeting, and would simply use a spell on his voice as well as keeping his hood up. Rising from the desk, he left to make the necessary arrangements with a guard detail that would no doubt insist on accompanying him to the Ministry.

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good week, Arthur had been deposed as head of the Weasley clan by Harry, thus robbing him of his spy in Atlantis. Furthermore, Bill wanted nothing to do with taking up his father's role, even under the threat of expulsion from the order he had remained firm. Although he had agreed to sign a magically binding contract that stated neither he or his brothers would pass any information onto Harry. Albus hoped that he had stopped the leak, or one of the leaks. But now he had to attend Fudge's annual meeting about Voldemort, where he would propose measures that would limit the dark lords power an recruiting, and Fudge would shoot them down. Citing one political reason or another as a reason. Didn't the man understand that people were dying? If he did not do something soon, then the wizarding world could take centuries to recover.

Albus was brought out of his musings as the door to the Minister's conference room was opened for him. "Ah, good day Cornelius." he said warmly.

"Good day indeed headmaster, we have a guest who will be joining us today." Fudge replied, bouncing with anticipation.

Albus pondered that statement for a moment, perhaps the American ambassador? The man had offered to try and help with Voldemort a mere month previously. "May I ask whom it is." he inquired with interest. The answer that was no doubt forthcoming from the gleeful minister was cut off as the door opened again and in strode a man wearing immaculate silver robes.

"Thank you for coming Lord Morvyn." Fudge said, obviously having reined in his emotions in order to make a good impression.

"No problem at all." Harry replied in his magically modified voice. He then took his seat and looked across the table at Dumbledore, whose complexion had grown paler and whose gaze had grown slightly harder. "Headmaster." he said with a sliver of respect.

"Lord Morvyn, so good of you to join us." Dumbledore replied in a diplomatic tone.

"It would be against everyone's interest for me to miss a meeting as important as this." Harry stated. Unknown to him, Dumbledore had touched the order pennant shaped like a phoenix that resided in his pocket. He had called any available order members to the ministry, which wouldn't be many on short notice, to try and take custody of Harry after the meeting.

"If we may begin gentlemen." said Amelia Bones from the end of the long table.

"Of course." Cornelius started, "Now, would anyone like to propose a plan to stop You-Know-Who?". Harry had to stop himself from laughing at the incompetence of the man. That was no way to start off a meeting that was supposed to limit gains by the dark lord. The minister should have at least come prepared with his own plan.

"I would." Dumbledore started. "I believe that the immediate doubling of the Azkaban guard is required to safeguard against escapes.".

"Preposterous!" Fudge exclaimed. "The guard we have done an exceptional job."

"They did not manage to hold Harry Potter." Dumbledore replied, taking a shot at the former hero who was sitting mere feet away from him.

"I agree." the boy in question said, surprising everyone in attendance. "If they failed to hold such a 'dangerous' criminal as Potter, than the guard should be doubled.". he finished with a pointed glare at the headmaster, who could barely distinguish it because of the hood and glamour spells Harry was utilizing.

"Well I…I will take that into consideration." Fudge stammered, surprised that the king of Atlantis had taken Dumbledore's side. The rest of the meeting went much the same way, with much being promised by Fudge, although both Dumbledore and Harry knew that little would be done.

Harry got up and left the room, his four silver robed guards falling in around him, as they did anytime he left the palace. They took a left down a rarely used hallway that would take the to an apparation point used by visiting dignitaries. As they entered the large room that led to the smaller apparation chamber, a voice cried "Stupify!". Reacting instantly, a guard deflected the spell away from his chest. A millisecond after the first spell, a much gruffer voice said "Reducto!", the spell headed for Harry's chest, and there was no time for him to draw his wand. Without a conscious thought, one of the guards threw himself in front of the curse, taking if full in the chest. He fell dead at Harry's feet.

Back at Atlantis, Harry's dueling instructor Hoel, was standing with a group of guards the awaited their king's return. As they stood there, the man in charge grasped a pennant that was attached to a chain around their neck, it had grown warm, meaning that their king was being attacked. A second later, they apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

As the three remaining Atlantis guards dueled with four order members, Harry was locked in a heated duel with famed auror Alastor Moody, the man who had killed the guard less that a few minutes before. So far in the brief fight, neither had scored a hit on the other, a fact that irked the retired auror to no end, although he never let it show on his face. Harry blocked a cutting hex aimed at his throat and sent back two bludgeoning spells, one of which cracked Moody's wooden leg as he leapt aside. The older man lost no time in sending a powerful bone breaker at Harry, who summoned a shield to protect himself. Sparks flew as the powerful spell shattered on the gold colored shield that had sprung up to protect its castor. Harry rolled under two stunning spells that flew his way, leaving him momentarily defenseless. Moody tried to take advantage of that by conjuring ropes around the younger wizard.

Harry glanced down at the ropes that had bound him, flicking his wand he sent a cutting curse through his bonds and at Moony, striking the man on the forearm. The disfigured man gave an almost feral growl and launched a vicious assault on an Atlantean battle shield that Harry had been forced to use to defend himself. As spell after spell slammed into his shield, Harry was pushed backwards. Taking a chance, he apparated behind the old auror and hit him square between the shoulder blades with a powerful stunning spell. As Moody slumped to the floor, Harry saw the last two order members stun the last remaining personal guard. It was then that two things happened, through the door to his left entered Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindewald and Headmaster of Hogwarts, through the door leading to the apparation chamber entered Hoel, retired trainer of the Atlantean guard.

"Its over Harry. You will be returning to Azkaban tonight." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, I wasn't aware that the order resorted to ambushes to subdue its foes." Harry retorted.

As Dumbledore drew his wand and fired his first spell, Hoel apparated in between the spell and its intended target, tossing his walking stick into its path. The stick was incinerated when the spell impacted it, but by that time the two old men had begun to duel.

Harry moved to help his newer mentor, but was cut off by Shacklebolt and Vance, both of which were competent duelers. Flicking his wand upwards to levitate a piece of debris into the path of a bone breaker, Harry began moving, forcing both of the tired duelists onto the defensive.

Meters away, a faster paced fight was going on. Both combatants had over a hundred years of experience, and neither had lost any of their reflexes. Their styles however, were vastly different. Hoel, as Harry already knew, used small amounts of magic to increase his speed and dexterity, he was spinning and leaping around while Dumbledore relied on heavy shields and levitated objects to remain mostly in one spot. As a pair of spells flew on either side of the old dueling teacher, Dumbledore went for the 'kill shot' so to speak. He fired a stunner right at Hoel's head. It struck him between the eyes, but the man had been one step ahead, conjuring a mirror on the wall near Albus he fired an 'ennervate' which rebounded and struck him in the chest before the stunning spell had even knocked him down. Dumbledore raised one gray eyebrow at his opponent, but his remark was stopped short as a flurry of curses were sent his way.

Harry had witnessed the trick with the mirror while in the midst of his own fight. He wanted to end his duel with the order members in order to help his mentor, who did not have the power needed to perform some of the more powerful Atlantean battle curses that would be able to break the headmaster's shield. Side stepping a reductor he banished Kingsley into the wall and turned to try and knock his other opponent out of the fight. She dodged his first curse, but a bludgeoning hex struck her left knee, bending it back wards and sending Vance to the floor, in obvious pain.

Before the black auror had gotten to his feet, his ally had been stunned, and possibly crippled. Gripping his wand a bit more tightly, he squared off one on one with the Boy-Who-Lived.

Albus had seen Vance go down under Harry's onslaught, and his momentary lapse had almost cost him his head. A cutting spell had neatly severed the top of the old mages hat as he ducked out of its path. The hat flew up from the ground and intercepted another curse, which Dumbledore returned in haste. A flesh stripping curse flew just under his armpit as his opponent rolled to Albus' left. A reductor curse put a large gouge into the floor, but he was no closer to striking his opponent.

Harry was faring better, he had driven his opponent back until he was almost against the wall. He sent two spells low and another at the aurors head, the man tried to roll out of the was but Harry conjured ropes out of thin air, tying Kingsley's legs together. The man fought on though, trying to catch Harry unawares with a stunner.

Albus had gained some ground, he had the other duelist on the defensive. Hoel was using a large shield to cover himself, although it was steadily weakening. His arms shook with the effort required to keep it up. Albus saw his chance, and took it.

Harry had finally dispatched Kingsley, who had rolled out of the way of two stunners before being hit it the head with a bludgeoning hex. The effort needed to roll like that while one's legs are tied is gargantuan. He would pay for it when, and if he finally woke up. Harry turned in time to see his teacher's shield brake, and the force of the magical backlash threw him into the wall, where his head cracked painfully against it. Harry saw red as the old man slid down the wall in what seemed like slow motion. His eyes hardened as he turned his wand at Dumbledore and launched his first spell.

Albus watched as his opponent flew into the wall, he turned and briefly met Harry's gaze. He felt a chill go up his spine as those cold green eyes bored into him, the type of look that had once been foreign on the young man's face was out in full force. Albus dodged the bone breaker that Harry had cast and fired three stunners at the boy he had once considered as a grandson.

Harry jumped away from the spells and summoned a large block of debris from behind Dumbledore. The headmaster realized at the last second what was happening and apparated to Harry's left and fired another red stunning spell. "Trying to take me in undamaged?" Harry asked as he deflected a fifth stunning spell.

"There are better ways to stop someone than merely inflicting pain." Dumbledore answered, referring to Vance and Shacklebolt who were lying on the floor a few feet away.

Harry ducked a powerful looking yellow spell before speaking, "How about mental suffering Dumbledore, doesn't that count?" he said, alluding to his brief stay with the dementors and the visions from Voldemort.

"I always tried to do the right thing when it came to you Harry." Dumbledore stated while blocking a pair of reductor curses.

"And you almost always failed." Harry snarled before launching a powerful dark blue battle curse that was designed to shatter the bones in any part of the body it hit. Dumbledore wasted no time in summoning a golden shield, which dented when the spell impacted it.

"You have grown powerful." Harry's former headmaster intoned.

"The man you threw into that wall has taught me more about dueling in a few weeks than four years of Hogwarts ever could." Harry said angrily.

Dumbledore bristled slightly when Harry insulted the school he loved so much, but kept his composure, that is until a spell slammed into his midsection. Harry's bludgeoning hex lifted the old headmaster off his feet, driving the breath from his lungs. He landed a few feet behind his previous position and skidded to a halt, just in time to see Harry portkey out with the crumpled body of his dueling instructor. Sighing loudly, he got to his feet to see what he could do for his injured order members.

Harry reappeared in the infirmary of the guard wing of his palace. Two healers immediately grabbed Hoel and placed him on a bed, their wands moving in a blur as they performed diagnostic charms. "I want to know how the hell Dumbledore did all this!" Harry bellowed at a silver robed officer who had entered not long after he had arrived.

"I will get someone on it immediately my lord." the man replied hastily.

"What are you waiting for, get going!" Harry bellowed at him when the man did not move. As the guard hurried form the infirmary, Tonks walked in.

"What happened?" she asked in a concerned tone after running her eyes over Harry's multiple, but minor injuries.

"Dumbledore and the order ambushed us after the meeting with the minister. Hoel was injured and three of my four guards were killed." he answered, the tough façade he had been keeping up fading as he conversed with his wife.

"Are you okay?" she questioned her bleeding husband.

"Yeah, most of these are from Moody, although Dumbledore got a few hits in." Harry answered as a healer began patching him up.

"You dueled with Moody and the headmaster?" Tonks asked menacingly.

"Kingsley and Vance too." Harry answered, but sheepishly continued at his wife's menacing glare, "But I didn't really have much of a choice now did I?".

"I suppose not." Tonks said, her eyes gradually softening.

"All done my lord." The healer next to Harry said as she put away her wand.

"Thank you." Harry replied graciously.

"Come on to bed, its been a long day for all of us." Tonks said, with a commanding undertone to her voice.

"Of course dear." Harry said rather meekly for a king, something the healer who was still standing somewhat nearby found very amusing. As the pair left the infirmary, the female teacher turned and entered the bed that was surrounded by curtains.

"How's he doing?" she asked the crew that was assembled around Hoel's bed.

"At his age, it is amazing that he has survived such a blow to the head." one of the orderlies answered.

"So what is his prognosis?" the head healer asked as he stepped through the wall of fabric.

"We don't know yet. Hopefully, in time, he will make a full recovery." the same orderly answered.

"Lord Morvyn needs to be informed." the head healer concluded.

"It can wait until the morning, he needs his rest." the female healer interjected.

"Very well, have someone inform him first thing in the morning.".

At number twelve Grimmauld Place, a frighteningly similar scenario was occurring. Dumbledore had gotten the order members out of the hallway and back to headquarters. Madam Pomphrey was patching everyone up. Moody would have to take it easy for a few days, and Vance's knee was a mess, but other than that and a few bruised ribs sustained by Dumbledore, everyone was fine. Although Harry had escaped, Moody had still declared the ambush a victory.

**A/N:** Drop a review with your thoughts, I am especially looking for feedback on the duels, which are a central part of a story that revolves around conflict. Thanks -FicFiend


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Well, after a short holiday break I'm back. Updates should be more regular now as the whole college application process is nearing its end. Please review after you finish reading, I want to improve my writing as much as possible and your thoughts make that possible.

Harry woke up the next morning in his large and comfortable bed, his wife clinging to his side as if he were somehow going to disappear during the night. Rolling over he grabbed her shoulder and gently shook her awake. "Tonks, you have to get up now." he said gently.

"Why?" the woman beside him questioned softly.

"I need to take a shower." Harry answered, kissing her softly before slipping out between her arms and into the slightly cooler early morning air. He walked the short distance to the bathroom and turned on the taps. Shedding his boxers he stepped into the hot water, wincing as it struck against his many bruises from the recent duels. After ten or so minutes under the shower, he turned off the tap and stepped out. Slipping into his robes for the day, he mentally went through his schedule. A simple check up at the infirmary would give him the chance to check on his injured mentor, and then he only had a few meetings to suffer through before spending the rest of the day with his pregnant wife.

Kissing Tonks goodbye before he stepped out of the door to their rooms, Harry moved down the long hallways of his palace. In retrospect, he was still rather astonished that all of this was his. Harry half expected to wake up back in Gryffindor tower, or worse, the cupboard under the stairs at number 4 privet drive. He was shaken out of his musings by the strong smell of the sick and wounded, one that always hung around infirmaries, especially ones that cared for his guards. Whether in training, or more recently against the order, they always managed to get themselves injured. The strong smell given off by the numerous potions and salves served to alert Harry that he was nearing the home of the healers.

As he stepped into the infirmary, he saw that the curtains around Hoel's bed were still drawn, meaning that he was in no condition to entertain visitors. But the sole surviving guard from Harry's detail seemed in fairly good spirits, he was sitting up in bed and despite the bandages covering half his face was reading a large book. As the king neared the bed, the bandaged man attempted to sit up a bit straighter, but Harry waved him off.

"There is little need for the necessities of duty here." Harry said, smiling at the man as he lowered himself into a chair. The guard nodded weakly and returned to his previous position. "So what have the healers told you?" Harry inquired.

"Well my lord, the bones in my legs have been pieced back together, and the burns on my face should be healed by the end of next week." the man replied, setting his book aside now that his king had taken time out of his no doubt busy day to ask about his health.

"That's good to hear. They didn't happen to use skele-grow on you did they?" Harry asked, peering at an irregularly shaped bottle resting on the bedside table.

"Nothing better to mend bones with sir. Although it is foul stuff.".

Harry laughed at the man's description of the potion before answering, "Indeed it is, although I had hoped that the healers had improved the taste since I last had it.".

"If I may ask sir, when did you happen upon skele-grow?" the guard asked hesitantly.

"Well that is an interesting story." Harry said, stoking his chin in thought. "You see, during my second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there was a house elf who became obsessed with trying to protect me. Now, don't ask me why, but for some reason that involved bewitching a bludger to attack me during a quidditch match. To make a long story short, I broke my arm catching the snitch, and the defense professor at the time vanished my bones instead of mending them. Hence, my encounter with that nasty little potion.".

The guard's eyes had grown slightly wider by the time the story had ended, but he had little time to recover as Harry asked a question of his own, "So who gave you those burns?".

"The big fellow in the auror robes." the injured guard answered.

"That would be Kingsley Shacklebolt. You have no reason to be ashamed of that wound, Kingsley is one of the better duelists in the order." Harry said, lifting the guards spirits greatly. After bidding the man goodbye, Harry walked over to his mentor's bed, pushing the curtains aside, he saw that Hoel had yet to wake up.

"He hasn't woken up yet." the female healer form the day before said from behind Harry, echoing his own observation.

"What are his chances?" Harry questioned in a concerned tone that he found himself using more often than he would have liked.

"With no complications from the potions or undue stress, he should completely recover. Which is a miracle at his age." the healer replied, scanning over the parchment that held notes on her newest patients health.

"That's good to hear." Harry told her warmly, before he turned and strode out of the infirmary. Now there would be only a few meetings and then, the much anticipated time alone with Tonks. Almost surprisingly, he managed to get halfway to the throne room before anything unexpected happened. Just as he turned the corner, his godfather slammed into his chest, effectively stopping Harry in his tracks.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking!" Sirius yelled after regaining his footing.

"What?" Harry asked, confused by his godfather's outburst.

"The ambush at the Ministry." Sirius said, as if it explained everything.

"What was I thinking, you should be yelling at Dumbledore for this. Since when does the order kill instead of capture, and since when does it ambush people in the Ministry of Magic of all places!" Harry yelled back after catching his godfather's meaning.

"You should have apparated out of there!" Sirius hollered back, ignoring Harry's statements.

"I wasn't going to abandon my men!" Harry yelled before adding, "And what has given you the right to question anything I do, the last decision you made sent me to prison for two years!".

Sirius' eyes fell towards the floor, his hard demeanor changed instantly into one that expressed complete sorrow. "Yeah, right. I'll just go then.". he then turned and walked quickly away, wiping a few tears out of his eyes as he went.

"Sirius wait!" Harry called after him, but the man had already turned the far corner and gone. Perhaps he had overreacted, but his anger over the injury of his mentor was driving him at this point. Next, it drove him straight to the room that housed Remus Lupin. As he reached the newly reinforced door, he instructed the guard to make sure that they were not interrupted. "Hello Remus.".

"Good morning." the werewolf replied, his eyes still on the single book that had been granted to him.

"I had a run in with the order last night." Harry said. This tore Moony's eyes up from the book.

"Where?" the older man asked.

"At the Ministry of Magic." Harry replied, his tone still miraculously even.

"Why there of all places?" Remus asked, confused by the location.

"I will answer your question as so as you have answered my own." Harry declared, earning a slight nod from his former defense against the dark arts professor. "When did it become common practice among the order to ambush anyone deemed unfriendly?".

Remus recoiled slightly at Harry's tone of voice before replying, "Times have changed Harry, we are at war.".

"You didn't answer my question Moony, since when do the forces of the 'light' resort to death eater tactics to kill rather than apprehend their enemies?" Harry ground out through clenched teach, his green eyes pulsing with anger.

Remus sighed before answering, "Shortly after you were sent to Azkaban, Voldemort stepped up his offensive against the wizarding world, after a few order members had been gravely injured, or in some cases killed, we decided to switch tactics. It worked, we have captured more death eaters with far less injuries.".

"At the expense of Dumbledore's moral high ground no less." Harry added thoughtfully. "So the old man finally let Moody take charge of the actual missions?".

"Yes." Remus admitted after a moment of internal struggle.

"Interesting. But to answer your earlier question, it happened at the ministry because it so happens that Fudge asked me to attend that worthless meeting of his." Harry said.

"Harry, why did you bring Tonks into all this?" Remus asked suddenly. Harry seemed momentarily stunned by the question before answering.

"I never meant to, she grabbed me before I left the prison. After that I couldn't let her go, so she stayed with me. One thing led to another and we got married." Harry answered.

"I see," Moony said, his face falling, "is that all?"

"For now. Enjoy the rest of your stay." Harry said, smirking at the older man before leaving the room. Harry nodded to the guards outside before turning the corner and making his way to the throne room, where Neville was waiting.

"What did you do to Dumbledore?" he asked outright.

"We had a disagreement." Harry answered simply.

"A disagreement! He stumbled back into the castle exhausted in the middle of the night." Neville exclaimed.

"Ineteresting, but how did you happen to catch that?" Harry asked.

"I used the marauders map." Neville answered.

"How in Merlin's name did you get your hands on that?" Harry asked, curious about the fate of one of his old possessions.

"After your sham of a trial, Ron grabbed whatever he wanted out of your school trunk, including your father's cloak and the map." Neville said, a trace of disgust on his face.

Harry managed to keep him anger under control and said, "At least the map is being put to good use.".

"That it is my lord, I'm sorry for not telling you before." Neville replied.

"It is no matter." Harry said dismissively, allaying Neville's fear of reprisal.

"Oh, one more thing my lord. You may want to keep this somewhere safe." Neville said before tossing a package in his direction and portkeying back to Hogwarts. Harry looked at the package for a moment, confusion written on his face, before he opened it and his fathers invisibility cloak fell out onto his lap. Harry smiled widely for the first time that morning.

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. These filler chapters are often the most difficult for me to write, so after three or four re-writes i submit this for your review.

**A/N2:** Harry calls his wife Tonks still because she hates her first name and he can hardly call her "wife" so, her name stays Tonks in their conversations.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thank you to eveyone who reviewed after the last post. The sheer amount that poured in prompted me to get this next chapter out faster. Thanks again and keep it up.

The remainder of the previous day had gone much the same way as Harry planned it to, with the exception being a late night trip under his father's old cloak to the kitchens. In retrospect it was unnecessary considering he was the king, but it was more for the nostalgic feeling that Harry got from slinking around a palace while being invisible than it was for hunger. The afternoon before his little escapade had been spent blissfully unaware of the pressures of government, he and his wife had made up for lost time. They ate together for the first time in days, and planned for the baby that Tonks was carrying.

The next morning began much the same way as the previous day had ended. Harry and Tonks eating together, content. As they were finishing up, and Harry was getting ready to go over the information that his advisors had provided for him, there was a knock on the door. "Come." Harry said, while casting a look at his wife that suggested that he wanted nothing to do with whomever was about to interrupt his breakfast. To everyone's surprise, Remus Lupin walked through the door with a guard on either side. "Yes?" Harry questioned.

"I need your help." Lupin said after a moments thought.

"You know that I am not going to release you." Harry said, answering what he presumed Remus' request to be.

"That was not what I had in mind." Remus explained, at Harry's questioning look he continued. "There is going to be an attack today, by Voldemort, on the estate of an Irish politician. The man has refused to help the dark lord, and has been ordered killed. The order has been preparing to go and try to defend the estate but they can only send a few people if they are to also continue protecting the rest of England.".

"I fail to see what this has to do with me." Harry said, cutting off his old teacher.

"You can't just let the man be killed!" Moony exclaimed, horrified that Harry could possibly be so heartless.

"Of course I can," Harry fired back, "I have never met this man, whoever he is, thus he is of no importance to Atlantis.".

"But…" Remus started.

"No Remus! I have no intelligence, no plan of attack, I will not lose men on what may be a fools errand!" Harry yelled, becoming angry at Remus' persistence.

"The Harry I knew would not have let that stand in the way of doing the right thing." Remus said before turning and walking from the room. As the door closed, Harry's façade collapsed.

"I fear that I have truly lost myself." he stated to no one in particular.

"I don't believe that." Tonks said as she put down her fork.

"Three years ago, I would have gone to help this man without question." Harry said, his face a mask of emotion.

"That was before they threw you in prison." Tonks observed.

"Yes, and it did change me. But just not in a way that I like." Harry replied.

"So you are going to go then?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, I have to do something before I totally lose myself in my anger with Dumbledore and the order." Harry answered as he rose form the table.

"Be careful." Tonks murmured as the doors again closed and her husband disappeared behind them.

Hours had been spent preparing for the operation, Harry had decided to take thirty of his fighters with him. Ten more would be standing by with a portkey, if necessary they could join the fight. Of course, this all depended on the assumption that Voldemort would wait until late afternoon or early evening to attack.

Mad Eye Moody had recovered sufficiently from his minor wounds and had been tasked to lead the defense of the O'Malley estate. The O'Malleys were a strange family to be in politics. They had migrated to America, made a fortune and had decided to return to their native land a generation later. Now, they were among the most powerful families in Ireland, and were approaching the same type of power in England. As the old auror turned and strode back out onto the porch of the large manor, his magical eye picked up movement in the trees that stood a hundred yards away from the very steps he was standing on. Moody reached up and pressed the pennant that was around his neck, signaling headquarters that the battle had begun.

The large group of death eaters assigned to the task advanced unconcerned about the figure that was watching them from the front porch. Their arrogance was only increased when a woman stood next to the red haired man. As they reached the end of the field, their leader spoke. "Mr. O'Malley, you have been ordered killed by the dark lord, have you anything to say?". Normally, death eaters would not stop to talk with their victims, but this was a special case, and Shaun O'Malley was not rumored to be a powerful wizard. So it came as a complete surprise when a non-verbal stunner struck the lead death eater in the chest.

Moody and Fleur dropped their glamour charms at the same time, both fired more spells into the death eaters as more of the order portkeyed in to take part in the ambush.

Back at Atlantis, Harry was preparing with the team of men who would accompany him when there was a knock on the ready room door. "My lord, the scouts report that the death eaters have arrived. The order is there as well.".

"Thank you." Harry replied. "Now, when we get there, we will stay in the trees located adjacent to the greenhouses, we should be able to see the front lawn from there. We will wait for the opportune moment to attack. Is that clear?". A chorus of 'yes sirs' answered his question. Nodding, Harry held out the portkey, as did the other officers. Everyone grabbed on, and in an instant they were in the group of trees.

Harry got his bearings and then peered through the outermost layer of trees at the battle that was raging on the front lawn of the O'Malley estate. A green killing curse flew up, striking one of the columns that held up the roof over the porch. The column shattered, sending debris over the order members that had been fighting near the front doors of the estate house. Moody was thrown to the ground, and other order members were down as well. The death eaters surged forward and Harry was about to spring his trap, but then Dumbledore appeared with more of the order. Ron Weasley stood out among them, as did his brothers and Sirius.

The death eaters scattered, and the day appeared won until the dark lord himself appeared on the far end of the field. Dumbledore turned, and strode towards Voldemort, leaving the death eaters to the rest of the order. At this point Harry left the trees, leaving the three most powerful wizards of the age striding towards each other.

Ron Wealsey stunned his opponent and turned to see a silver robed wizard advancing towards him. He was immediately forced to duck blue colored curse, Ron fired back a cutting curse of his own, making his opponent roll to his left. As the man rose, Ron struck him in the chest with another cutting curse, sending the man back to the ground in a spray of blood. Spinning around, he saw Fred and George fighting three death eaters, it was time to even off those odds.

"Is this a private party?" Harry asked as he neared the two older wizards who had been trading insults a moment before.

"Potter." Voldemort spat.

"Harry." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Gentlemen, shall we get on with this?" Harry asked, twirling his wand in his hand. Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously as he shot a killing curse at Dumbledore, who was not as distracted as the dark lord believed. Ducking, the older wizard banished the snake like man through the outer ring of trees. Harry heard Voldemort strike one of them with a sickening crunch. He was soon forced on the defensive himself as Dumbledore transfigured a number of sticks on the ground into replicas of the chess pieces that had defended the sorcerer's stone. As Harry dodged one of the two swords held by the giant chess pieces, Dumbledore went off in search of the injured Lord Voldemort.

The combined Weasley brothers had killed one of the death eaters and stunned the other two. Going their separate ways for the moment, Fred and George moved inside the house while Ron ran off of the porch and onto the front lawn. As he set foot onto the previously immaculate grass he spotted Harry dispatching the last two giant chess pieces. Just as his former best friend turned towards him, Ron's well timed stunner struck him just under the left eye. Harry's head jerked back forcefully and his world descended into darkness. Ron ran over and activated his portkey, sending both himself and Harry to Grimmauld place.

Harry began to come around, he was tied to a chair in a fairly dark room it what he recognized as Grimmauld place. He was alone in the room, no furniture and no people to watch him. The door across form him was closed, with a small bean of light shining under it. Voices drifted in from the other side of the door, "Good job bagging Potter laddie.". That was obviously Mad Eye talking to Ron.

"It wasn't a big deal, he isn't a threat to a real duelist." Ron said back with confidence. This caused Harry to snort in amusement.

"He's awake, go get Dumbledore." Moody said before opening the door.

"Good evening auror Moody," Harry said, "I would shake your hand but I seem to be rather tied up at the moment.".

"Don't give me any of your lip Potter." Moody snarled back as he walked in a circle around Harry's chair.

"Whose giving lip, I was trying to make conversation." Harry fired back before the door opened again, Dumbledore and Ron walking through confidently. Albus waved his wand and the torches on the wall lit, illuminating the room.

"That's better, don't you think Harry?" he asked.

"Quite, I was just saying the same thing to Moody, although he didn't take it as well." Harry answered. The man in question snarled again, but didn't take action on any number of the thoughts that were running through his head.

"There will be no escape this time Harry." Dumbledore said.

"There is always hope Dumbledore." Harry answered in an equally self righteous voice.

"Shut up Potter. Just tell us what we want to know and I wont have to hurt you again." Ron interjected.

"You hit me with a stunner Weasley, while I was preoccupied with something else no less." Harry replied, causing Ron to turn slightly red. "Oh I see, that isn't the version of events that you shared with the order is it? How did that one go? Some one on one battle where you overpowered or out dueled me? Keep thinking Ron, because I assure you that neither of those will ever happen.".

"That is enough Harry. Now if you would please tell me who your informant in the order is?" Dumbledore said.

"Perhaps I have more than one." Harry answered smartly.

"Impossible." Ron said.

"Eloquent as always Ron." Harry said before turning back to Dumbledore, "I suppose you will use a truth serum on me?".

"If that's what it takes then yes." Albus replied.

"So be it.".

"Call Severus." Dumbledore said to Ron, who bolted form the room. Not ten minutes later, Snape appeared with a vial of clear liquid. Three drops were poured down his throat and the questions began.

"What is your full name?".

"Harry James Gryffindor-Morvyn-Potter.", Ron snorted at the long name, ignoring what it meant.

"What was your house at Hogwarts?".

"Gryffindor.".

"Its working." Moody declared before turning the questioning on to Albus.

"How did you become the king of Atlantis?".

"I am the last remaining noble, it was by default." Harry answered, his eyes glassy.

"Who is your mole in the order?". Severus cringed at this, he had still not formulated a way to get himself and Harry out of the order's hands. He finally settled on tossing his portkey to Harry and just trying to fight his own way out. As his muscles tightened for action, Harry answered.

"Bill Weasley.". In truth it wasn't a lie, Bill was on Harry's side.

"Have the Weasley brothers arrested." Albus said to Moody, who nodded and left the room. Ron made a small noise in the back of his throat, like he wanted to say something. "Not you of course Ronald.".

"Always worried about yourself Ron?" Harry asked in an innocent voice.

"Shut up Potter!" Ron exclaimed before throwing a slicing hex at Harry, which opened a cut along his cheek.

"That is enough Ronald." Dumbledore said sternly before ushering the boy out of the room.

"A little help here." Harry called after them, referring to the now bleeding wound on his face. Neither man stopped and the room again descended into darkness. As his eyes adjusted, Harry began thinking of ways out of his current situation. Nothing seemed promising until Sirius slid into the room through a secret passage along the back wall. Things were definitely looking up.

**A/N:** The reviews have been great, keep them coming.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys really push me to crank out these chapters faster.

Back at Atlantis, things did not seem nearly as bright. The king was gone, portkeyed away by one of the order members. A large number of the officers wanted to organize a search immediately, while others preached caution. Unfortunately, due to Harry's absence, no one seemed to have the authority to make a decision. That is until the queen strode confidently into the room, looking like anything but a woman whose husband had been captured. "Silence!", she barked, causing every man to look up in astonishment. "Thank you. Now, what is being done about the prisoners we have taken?".

"I'm sorry milady but the return of the king is a much more pressing matter." One of the higher ranking men in the room replied.

"Your search parties will be unable to find him." Tonks said simply.

"You believe he is dead then?" another man asked immediately.

"No, but you will be unable to find him." she reiterated.

"Why, where is he?" a third officer questioned.

"I can't tell you." Tonks answered as she took a seat at the head of the large table.

"Because you don't know where your husband is?", asked the man who had first questioned her upon her entrance into the situation room.

"I have a very good idea as to where the order is keeping him actually." Tonks responded.

"Then you have to tell us!" exclaimed yet another man.

"I told you I can't." Tonks nearly yelled in frustration. There was silence for a moment before one of the men caught on.

"He's being held under the fidelus charm isn't he?".

"Yes."

"Then there is nothing we can yet do for the king. Gentlemen, continue to train your men, we will have to wait for an opportunity to save our lord.". As the men filed out, the man who had just spoken walked over to Tonks and asked in a low tone, "Is there any chance the king could escape?".

"Yes there is, if I'm right, he is at headquarters. Sirius Black owns the house and Snape is a near constant visitor. There is always hope." Tonks finished, unknowingly repeating her husband's previous verbal shot at the headmaster.

At WWW, the store Harry had made possible, Fred and George were just closing up when the order arrived. Before either could mutter a greeting, they had each been stunned by multiple wizards and portkeyed to Grimmauld Place.

Bill Weasley was just finishing up a warding job on an old estate when his order pennant burned. He glanced around to check that no one was looking and then apparated away. As he landed he saw that he was surrounded by order members, their wands pointed at him. He managed to utter, "What the hell…" before jets of red light struck him in the chest and the world went black.

Charlie had been visiting the Burrow, his mother had always said that he never came home often enough. Just as he was leaving Ron entered the kitchen door. "Hey bro.", Charlie said distractedly as he left. Ron nodded in response, and after Charlie had passed by, he spun around and struck his older brother between the shoulder blades with a stunner. Smiling to himself once again, Ron gave the signal for the other order members waiting outside to come in and take his brother away.

As all of that had been going on, Sirius had made his way silently over to Harry and spoke in a whisper. "You look terrible.".

"Thank you Sirius, but I am more concerned with getting out of here. Where is my wand?" Harry shot back in an equally quiet tone.

"Right here, but don't use it, Dumbledore has wards up to sense magic used in the house." Sirius cautioned as he freed Harry and handed him back his holly and phoenix feather wand. Harry nodded in understanding and followed his godfather out of the room and through the cramped passageway that led downwards at a fairly steep slope. As they descended downward, Harry noticed that the passage leveled off a bit until it opened up into a small room. "Welcome to the old safe room of the Blacks." Sirius said in a normal voice.

"Where exactly are we, and why would your family need a safe room?" Harry replied, looking around at the small room.

"They needed one to insure that if the other protections on the house failed, the heir would be safe here until the crisis was over. The room itself is below the basement and the only way in is through that passageway." Sirius explained while lighting the torches that hung on the walls.

"Okay, but how am I getting out of here?" Harry asked as he digested the information.

"You're not, at least not yet. We have to wait for the order to go out and search for you, then we can make a move." Sirius replied quickly, calming his godson after the first two words of his sentence. Harry finally nodded and watch his godfather leave before the order came looking for him. Sitting in one of the small chairs in the room, Harry reflected on his current situation. All in all, things were not good, he was trapped in the headquarters of a militant group that believed him a dark wizard. With Dumbledore on the premises, there was no way he could bash his way out. Sirius' portkey to Atlantis was in the kitchen so there was no way for him to discreetly retrieve it. The only chance, Harry resolved was to create a diversion and literally walk out the front door. He merely needed the right opportunity.

Down in the kitchen, the order was going over what little information they had thus far torn from Harry through the truth serum. More interesting was the arrests of the eldest Weasley brothers, excluding Percy. Molly was upset, to say the least, but at the urging of her husband had calmed down enough for Albus to explain why. By the end of his story, she blamed Harry for her son's allegiances. "I want to talk to that boy at once!" she demanded.

"Ronald, would you please bring Mr. Potter down." Dumbledore said, not seeing Sirius' face go pale. Almost exactly two minutes later Ron came barreling back through the door,

"He's gone professor.".

"Search the house immediately." Albus said to the younger order members while springing to his feet, "The rest of you come with me." he continued to the elder phoenixes.

Under the floor, Harry heard the commotion, and interpreted it as the order finally becoming aware of his absence. After waiting five minutes for most of them to leave the house, Harry got up and made his way back into the room where he had been held prisoner. Thankfully, Ron had left the heavily warded door open in his haste to report Harry missing. Poking his head out, he saw nothing but an empty corridor. Sprinting along it, he had almost made it to the front door before tumbling forward. "Trip jinx Potter." he heard triumphantly from behind.

Harry rolled over quickly and shot a spell back at Ron from his position on the floor. "Cutting curse Weasley." Harry said back as Ron struggled to stop the blood that erupted from his chest wound. Knowing that the wound wasn't fatal, Harry turned and opened the door, striding directly into the chest of Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry." Albus said in a tone that was both serene and reprimanding at the same time. The king of Atlantis did not respond, rather he forcefully shoved the aging headmaster down the front stairs and into Alastor Moody. With both of them momentarily incapacitated, Harry slammed the door and forcefully grabbed the first thing he could, Ginny Weasley.

Dumbledore forcefully opened the door, wand at the ready. What he saw was Harry standing with his wand at Ginny's temple, using the girl as a human shield. Ron Weasley was still wining on the floor of the corridor by the stairs. Tending to him was Hermoine, who was saying an incantation that very well could have passed for music, the blue light being emitted from her wand was closing the wound at a rapid pace. With no immediate threat, Albus lowered his wand slightly to placate Harry. "Let Ginerva go Harry, there is no way out.".

"There you are mistaken Albus. I will get out of here." harry tripled, his eyes darting between Albus and Moody.

"Nonsense boy, let the girl go and we wont hurt have to 'forcibly' subdue you." Moody snarled, both of his eyes focused on Harry.

"I am afraid that I cannot accept those terms. Now if one of you would be so kind to grab that wonderful stone that currently resides in the kitchen." Harry said.

Albus' eyes widened slightly as he realized Harry's plan, but refusing to cooperate at least that far could hurt Ginny. "Sirius, please fetch the stone." he finally ordered to the newly arrived marauder.

Sirius returned with the stone in his hands, which he was forced to turn over to Albus when the headmaster motioned for him to do so. "If you would be so kind to hand that over we will be leaving." Harry stated with confidence.

"Let Ginny go Harry, then we'll talk." Albus tried, desperate for the safe return of the only Weasley girl. Just as he finished his sentence, two things happened. Harry shoved Ginny towards the headmaster, and summoned the stone from Albus' hands. As the black stone sailed through the air, Sirius stepped forward, presumably to stop his godson, but in reality he was blocking any shot that Moody could have taken. Sirius and the stone both reached Harry at the same time, and the both disappeared to Atlantis in a flash of light.

Harry reappeared in the throne room, directly in front of Tonks, who immediately grabbed him in a bone crushing hug. Harry kissed her back before allowing the healer who appeared on the scene to perform a quick scan of his multiple minor injuries. "What happened?" she asked hurriedly as the healer looked over her husband.

"Nothing really," Harry said, "Ron hit me with a lucky stunner and took me to Sirius' house. My godfather let me out of the room where they were keeping me and I escaped. That's it.". With that, Harry pulled away from the healer and left for his own rooms that he and Tonks shared. Tonks, noticing the expression on Sirius' face knew that there was more to the story.

"What really happened?" she asked the man who had rescued her husband from the clutches of the order.

"Well, Harry was captured just like he said. And after some not so friendly banter with Moody he was questioned under veritaserum. He gave up Bill Weasley as his spy within the order, protecting both Severus and myself. I got him out of the room through a secret passageway, which Harry later used to get to the front door. Ron took a cutting curse and Harry summoned a portkey from Albus to get us both out of there." Sirius explained.

"So the order knows that you are a traitor?" Tonks questioned.

"No actually, I stepped towards Harry to cut of Moody's shot but he grabbed me as the portkey activated. So hopefully they believe that I was kidnapped like Remus." Sirius said.

"Okay Sirius. You are welcome to use one of the guest rooms until you and Harry see fit to let you 'escape'." Tonks offered before turning and following her husband towards their rooms.

Back at order headquarters, the fallout from Harry's escape and Sirius' apparent kidnapping was well underway. Ron had been patched up fully by madam Pomfrey, although he was still visibly upset at being the one who had failed to capture Potter for the second time. Currently, Dumbledore was handing out more order assignments, hoping to catch the-boy-who-lived a second time.

For his part, Snape merely sat in the corner, his sneer fully in place. Inwardly, he was elated the Harry had outsmarted the order once again. As soon as this sham of a meeting was over, he would have to congratulate his lord in person. Just as that thought passed through his brain, his arm burned painfully. Making a sign to Dumbledore, he left the building and apparated to Voldermort's headquarters to await the dark lords pleasure.

**A/N:** Enjoying my morning off from school, hope everyone else is having such a good monday.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter...is was miserable to write but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

What followed was a restless night in which Tonks wanted to talk about Harry's imprisonment, while the man in question wanted nothing except sleep. It was in fact the first time in their short marriage that the couple had argued for any real period of time. In the end, Harry had won, postponing the talk until the morning. By the time Mrs. Potter awoke however, the space on the bed next to her that normally held her husband was empty. It was cold too, meaning that Harry had most likely been gone quite some time. She got out of bed and dressed, after checking the balcony where Harry normally liked to eat breakfast, she headed to the main conference room.

When she opened the door, she saw her husband seated at the head of the table. The head diplomats were at the other end. Tonks slipped inside and took the seat next to Harry, their fingers immediately intertwined. "So we think that the Ministry is denying knowledge of the ambush because of Dumbledore?" Harry was saying.

"Yes my lord, by tipping off a key figure such as Madam Bones, he could derail an investigation." the head diplomat answered.

"Indeed." Harry said thoughtfully, almost to himself. "What of the negotiations with the Americans?".

"They are proceeding much better than anticipated. It seems that many in their ministry remember the legends of our people. We are making great progress in opening trade talks and other discussions." the diplomat explained.

"Excellent. But why are we not making that same progress in England, if the former colonies wish to open relations, why do the British politicians wait?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps Dumbledore?" the head diplomat questioned rhetorically.

"Maybe." Harry answered, running his hand through his hair in what was his own special nervous habit. "But to what purpose? He already knows who I am, so why not just release that information and stop the talks altogether?".

"He is waiting for the opportune moment." a third diplomat exclaimed.

"Please explain." Tonks said, finally placing herself in the conversation.

"Right now, if word of the king's identity came out, he would be safe here, along with both Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black. Now, both of those men are considered to be our prisoners by the Order Of The Phoenix, they will be considered hostages if true hostilities commence. In order to make a legitimate move, Dumbledore will want at least one of those men back, and to have the king on English soil.".

"Makes sense." Harry concluded.

"So all he has to do is keep Remus and Sirius here while staying out of England?" Tonks asked.

"In theory, yes." the head diplomat replied, "But that will not work because of the necessities of governing. The king will have to meet with the English Minister of Magic this week because we are also talking with the American representative that afternoon. It would be a great insult to the Minister if we missed that meeting.".

"Very well." Harry agreed tiredly, rising from the table. The diplomats watched the ruling couple leave before gathering up their things and also walking form the room.

Harry and Tonks walked down the long corridors, sometimes pausing to say good morning to any number of people dashing along performing the necessary functions of government. Harry guided them until they were outside the door that led to Sirius' rooms. They knocked and the sounds of approaching footsteps told them that Harry's godfather was in fact, awake.

"Yeah?" Padfoot said tiredly as he opened the door a crack.

"Sirius, do you mind if we talk for a while?" Harry asked.

"No, not at all. Come on in." Sirius replied, opening the door all the way, revealing what had already become a very messy room.

"What happened in here?" Tonks exclaimed.

"It seems my godfather has made himself at home." Harry provided, while tossing one of the blankets off of the arm of the armchair he planned to sit in.

"So what did you want to talk to me about." Sirius asked as he emerged form the bathroom, looking slightly more awake.

"I need to know about anything Dumbledore has been doing with the Ministry." Harry said.

"Why?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Because we believe that he may be stalling the talks with the Ministry." Harry said, hopefully satisfying his godfather's immense curiosity.

"Okay then. Well, he has been going there more frequently since the return of Atlantis to world politics. Lots of meetings with Amelia Bones and Amos Diggory. He flat out refused to tell the order why he was going so that's all I know." Sirius answered.

"Right, if you remember anything else, please tell me." Harry said before getting up and leaving the room. Tonks stayed behind, to talk to Sirius.

As he entered the throne room, Harry saw a very nervous looking Neville waiting for him. "My lord." Neville said in a very formal greeting.

"Yes Neville?" Harry answered, taking his seat.

"I have some news from the castle, although it may upset you." Neville said nervously.

"What is it Neville?" Harry asked, prodding the shy boy for more.

"The headmaster is training the students for the war." Longbottom explained. Harry's face darkened with anger.

"What in Merlin's name possessed him to do that?" Harry snarled.

"There's more. They aren't being trained for the war against Voldemort, he is training them to fight you." Neville said, before flinching at the look on Harry's face.

"I need more information Neville." Harry said after he had calmed down enough to be sure that he wouldn't yell at the frightened boy. "I assume you were not invited to join this little group.".

"That's right. Hermoine has been telling me what they have been teaching at the DA meetings." Neville replied.

"DA?" Harry questioned.

"Ron named it, it stands for Dumbledore's Army." Neville said, causing Harry to snort faintly in amusement. "I know, it is an extremely ridiculous name.".

"Right, well go back to Hogwarts and find out as much as you can." Harry said. Just before Neville got to the doors Harry called out, "Who's leading it?".

"Ron." Neville answered simply before leaving the room and port keying back to Hogwarts. Harry smiled at this latest revelation before he too left the room. He had just left when an excited looking healer grabbed him by both shoulders, causing both Harry to stop and for his two bodyguards to close in protectively around him.

"My lord," the man said breathlessly. "He is awake.". Without pause, Harry nearly ran to the infirmary, where his mentor apparently lay awake for the first time in weeks.

Harry burst through the double doors that led into the infirmary to see that the curtains around Hoel's bed had finally been moved. The old man was sitting up and one of the female healers was helping him to drink a green colored potion. "Terrible stuff." the old man remarked as the healer put the now empty potion bottle away.

Harry moved forward and sat down next to the bed. "I'm glad to see that you are finally awake." he remarked sincerely.

"Thank you my lord, although I believe that I am more happy to see you than you are to see me." Hoel replied as he straightened up a bit.

"Why would you say that?" Harry asked.

"Well, in my last moments of consciousness, I realized that my failure had left you alone against one of the best duelists I had ever faced." Hoel said sadly.

"Don't dwell on it, although I did not beat him, I managed to get everyone who was still alive out with my portkey." Harry said.

"You should have used it to get out when the attack first started." Hoel admonished.

"You know I couldn't do that." Harry replied, slightly scandalized that his mentor would suggest such a thing.

"My lord, you must understand that you are more important than any of the men assigned to keep you safe, including myself." Hoel started to say before Harry cut him off.

"But…"

"No my lord. You are more important than you know, you will have to accept that fact before you make a mistake that cost you your life, and Atlantis her king.".

"I…I understand." Harry said.

"Good, but now it is time for rest. I will talk to you later." Hoel said before he lowered himself back down in the bed. Harry nodded and left the infirmary, his mind working overtime on convincing himself that his life was more important than anyone else's.

After hours of thought, Tonks managed to find him in their rooms. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"You know, I've been told so many times that my own life is more important than everyone else's. But I don't think…no wait, I don't want to live that way." Harry said as Tonks sat next to him on their bed.

"That's what makes you better than Voldemort, it takes a very special person to make that decision." she said, kissing Harry soundly.

"Thank you Tonks." Harry said before tiredly sliding downward into bed, the last remains of his energy deserting him.

By the next week, Harry wad come to terms with how he was going to rule. Although Hoel did not necessarily agree with Harry's self revelation, he did realize that it was his lord's choice and not his own. The rest of the time had been split almost evenly between preparing for the meeting with the representative form America, and time with his wife.

Harry's guard had been tripled since his last visit to the English Mainland. The portkey activated and Harry was in the lobby of the ministry of Magic, his twelve guards arrayed around him, their wands out and eyes scanning for threats. The only man who was remotely near them was a very nervous looking Percy Weasley.

"Hello Percy." Harry said form under his hood, causing the young man to jump in surprise.

"Allow me to extend greetings from the Ministry of Magic." Percy said in his pompous voice.

"That's very nice, but shall we proceed." Harry said while moving forward. Percy stood shocked for a moment before leading the way to the Minister's office. Harry stepped inside while his bodyguards waited in the hallway, still on the alert. "Hello Minister.".

"Good morning. Shall we get down to business?" Fudge asked.

"Of course." Harry said, agreeing with the stupid little man that sat on the other side of the desk.

At the same time as what promised to be a very unproductive meeting got underway at the Ministry, Albus Dumbledore sat in his own office. He needed to make a decision, and it had to come quickly. He knew that he had been playing a very dangerous game, balancing his efforts to recapture Harry with the illusion that Atlantis was back and on the side of the light was a very delicate thing. Albus had already disclosed the king of Atlantis' true identity to Amelia Bones and the entire order of the phoenix. All that had resulted in was a failed ambush and Vance's ruined knee. The truth was emerging as the best, and only option. After quickly writing a note to Minerva, he stood and grabbed one of Fawkes' tail feathers, disappearing in a flash of flames.

Harry got up and shook the hand of the Minister before exiting the room. As he and his contingent of guards were walking out towards the lobby they saw Dumbledore hurrying the other way. "Dumbledore." he said with a smile. He got no response as the man merely glanced at him on his way by. Harry and his group made it to the lobby and portkeyed to the leaky cauldron, where he was to meet the representative form the American government.

Harry and two guards passed Tom the bartender, leaving the rest of the party downstairs. Opening the door to room number ten, Harry saw three men in brown robes, one of which was sitting at a table waiting for him. "The king of Atlantis I presume?" the man said in his accented English.

"Yes I am." Harry replied, taking his seat while his two guards stood behind him facing the American's two guards. "Who am I speaking with?".

"I am James Ryan. Would it be presumptuous to ask your own name?" Mr. Ryan replied.

"James was my father's name. As for me, my name is unimportant." Harry answered.

"I'm sorry your highness but I always like to know whom I am speaking with." James said, folding his hands on the table in front of him.

"Very well." Harry said as he lowered his hood, "I'm Harry.". The shocked look on James Ryan's face, coupled with the fact that the men behind him immediately drew their wands was enough to assure Harry that he was fairly well known in America as well as the British isles.

**A/N:** Tell me what you think. And thanks to everyone who has already reviewed.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, my computer has just been repaired. Enjoy and review!

Mere seconds after Harry had revealed his true identidy to the Americans, he found all three of their wands pointed at him. He was however, pleased to see that James' wand, which was pointed at a spot somewhere between his eyes, was not shaking. If he found out nothing else, then he at least knew that the American had a backbone.

James on the other hand, was just as scared as anyone else who had confronted Harry since his imprisonment. Everyone in the United States had heard the story of the Boy-Who-Lived, and had heard rumors of him when he returned to go to Hogwarts. The news of his trial was shocking to say the least, and many people across the pond still didn't know exactly what to make of it. Then Atlantis had reemerged, an event that energized the entire wizarding government of the United States. The glee that James had felt after being chosen to be the one to initiate contact with the kingdom had been replaced by shock after Harry Potter, and the mysterious king of Atlantis turned out to be the same person.

Harry focused his green eyes on Mr. Ryan, who had yet to move since drawing his wand. Seeking to defuse the situation Harry placed his own wand on the table. "Take it easy gentlemen, I did not come here to fight." he said. Then, he waved his hand and the two guards behind him left the room. "I certainly hope we may talk now Mr. Ryan." Harry said again.

"Very well." the American said, his wand lowering, although those of the two men behind him remained ready.

"Good, I have a story to tell, and I think you may be interested in it." Harry replied.

"I already know your story your highness." James said, although Harry noted that his title remained instead of Mr. Potter.

"I very much doubt that you have heard everything." Harry answered before getting a nod form the American to continue. Taking a deep breath he started with Voldemort's first attempt on his life and the resulting deaths of his parents.

Ablus Dumbledore ran purposefully into Grimmauld Place, he had just informed the minister of the true identity of the Atlantean King. Needless to say, Fudge did not take the news well. Aurors were now combing the well traveled wizarding settlements while ministry researchers frantically tried to find a safe and secure way to penetrate the island of Atlantis. Dumbledore however, intended to get to Harry first, there had been rumors that he was meeting a representative of the American government. Such a first meeting would traditionally take place in a neutral country according to wizarding tradition. Dumbledore knew of a few places where he former student would care to meet, and he intended to have the order check every one of them. Of course, he had to wait for most of the order to arrive first.

Meanwhile, Harry had finished talking about his childhood, the edited version that he told most everyone anyways, and had moved into his Hogwarts days. His first year drew some questions from James but it had been fairly straightforward. His second year however, led to some trouble. It seemed that the Chamber Of Secrets was not merely a British myth, because of the stature of the wizards involved in the story, a number of Americans had attempted to find it as well. The description of the monster inside of the chamber had impressed Mr. Ryan, a twelve year old boy with a phoenix and a sword had no business slaying a sixty foot long snake that could kill you with a look. Harry was currently on the end of his third year, he was just explaining how he and Hermoine had used a time turner to go back and save Sirius and Buckbeak.

The order had arrived, and Dumbledore has given them a number of locations ranging form Gringotts to the Shrieking Shack. He himself left to patrol Diagon Alley, hoping for some word of his former pupil.

Back in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was still talking while James sat attentively across form the table, well aware that he was being treated to some things that no one else knew. He was currently listening to the beginning of the third task, and he knew that towards the end of this story, the most feared dark wizard in history would be brought back to power.

Albus Dumbledore had just walked past the ice cream parlor when he saw a group of aurors in their blue robes surround the Leaky Cauldron, his instincts kicked in and he took off at a run towards the disturbance.

Harry was just reaching the most interesting part of the third task when the door burst open and one of his bodyguards rushed in. "My Lord, the aurors are here, we have set a ward that is holding them back but we must get out of here.".

Harry was already on his feet and moving towards the door when they felt the anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards go up around the building. As they were reaching the stairs another guard ran up, "Dumbledore is trying to bring down the wards, we have to get the king out of here.".

"My Lord, you can try and get out while we hold the aurors and Dumbledore off." the first guard said.

"No, there are far too many innocent people around to start an all out battle. We will have to think of another way." Harry replied before suddenly walking down the stairs and grabbing a piece of parchment, he scribbled frantically on it for a moment before banishing it out the door and through the glowing ward to the outside.

"Did you call for help my lord?" one man asked.

"No, I told Dumbledore to come in unarmed in order to discuss our situation here. Hopefully that will buy us some time to think of a way out of here that won't leave innocent people dead." Harry answered before taking a seat at the bar, waiting for Albus' answer.

Minutes later, outside, Albus and Moody were having a disagreement about what to do about Harry's note. "Albus, you have nothing to lose by just letting the aurors blast their way in there to recapture Potter." Moody was saying.

"That may be true Alastor, but I believe that Harry genuinely wishes to keep those innocent people still stuck inside the Leaky Cauldron from harm. We must remember that there is also a representative from the American government in there, we should not risk his injury unless it becomes a necessity." Dumbledore replied before shoving the note into his robes and making his way towards the besieged building. He reached the ward that Harry's bodyguards had set and, with his hands carefully placed out in the open, stepped through into the Leaky Cauldron.

James Ryan watched a minute later as the headmaster of the most prestigious school of magic in the world, and the king of the only all magical nation on earth glared at each other across the small table. "My dear boy, surely you see that your only option is to surrender yourself to the aurors?" Dumbledore said, starting off what James recognized as a struggle for the 'upper hand' in the negotiations.

"Of course it isn't, there are a number of people in here who the ministry would like to remain intact, Mr. Ryan is first among them. Add in the possible damage to the rest of Diagon Alley when a full scale duel erupts between the two of us and the millions of galleons that would be required to repair all the damage, and a peaceful settlement will make sense even to the Minister." Harry replied. If Dumbledore was amused by the shot at the Minister, he didn't show it.

"I had hoped that you had not fallen so far as to wish harm to innocent people." Dumbledore said in a very tired voice.

For the first time, James saw anger in Harry's green eyes. "How dare you accuse me of that Dumbledore!" he said, spitting out his former mentors name as if it were poison. Dumbledore flinched violently when Harry had said his name with the same hatred that he normally heard from Voldemort.

"Perhaps we should move on to a answer to our 'situation' here?" James said almost meekly as he cut off what was sure to be a very loud and very angry rant form Harry.

"Yes, we should accomplish what we need to before the aurors decide to storm the building." Albus agreed diplomatically, and although it pained Harry to do so, he agreed as well.

"So you will no doubt turn yourself in?" Dumbledore stated.

"There will be no surrender." Harry replied with an equal amount of confidence in his voice, and although James didn't know why or how that would happen, the look on the young king's face made him believe it as well.

"You intend to fight your way out of here?" Dumbledore asked incredulously.

"No, of course not. We will be taking a portkey." Harry replied.

"The wards will stop any attempts to escape in that manner." Albus stated with confidence.

"Of course they would, if they were still up. My men have been working on breaking them without alerting the aurors until it is too late. You will remain here with Mr. Ryan until we are gone. Good day Dumbledore." Harry said with a smile, knowing that he had decisively won this round with the British Ministry. A minute or so later, the wards fell, and Harry, along with all of his twelve man bodyguard were transported back to Atlantis.

With a curt nod to his two men, James Ryan rose from the table and started for the door, only to be stopped by the voice of the old wizard behind him. "My Ryan, I must warn you against sympathizing with Mr. Potter.".

"Mr. Dumbledore, I am merely here to make a recommendation to my government about exploring the possibility of a treaty with Atlantis. My personal feelings, whatever they may be, have no bearing on the outcome of that decision." James said before turning and leaving the room, intent on making speedy contact with his superiors in Washington.

Harry reappeared in a flurry of activity, almost immediately being ushered into a meeting on the events that had just transpired. The amount of fallout that would occur form the Ministry being informed of just what Harry had become was still being computed by the best political analysts and diplomats that Atlantis had. One thing was for sure, as of tomorrow, Atlantis would have an entire country's worth of new enemies thanks to the Daily Prophet.

James Ryan had just endured what turned out to be the worst debriefing in his life. His superiors in Washington hated surprises, most of all those that involved convicted criminals in positions of power. However, once they had heard Harry's story, and viewed James' memories of the entire affair, cooler heads had prevailed and he had been authorized to continue his quest for a treaty between Atlantis, and the United States of America.

Harry was out of his very quick but depressing meeting just in time to run into a panicked Sirius, who had apparently been searching for him for the last ten minutes. "Sirius, what is the problem?" Harry asked.

"Snape is here with some news that you must hear immediately." Sirius answered before practically dragging Harry down the hall and into another room.

"Hello Severus." Harry said as Sirius closed the door, "What information do you have?".

"It would seem that the order has found a way to attack Atlantis, and we must assume that the Ministry will not be far behind." Snape reported, the sneer that was most often on his face noticeably absent.

"Our location is a secret, how could they possibly find a way here through all the wards and enchantments?" Harry fired back, a bit dismayed at the news.

"The order was first to discover a way," Snape started, "by using the stone that Arthur Weasley still has in his possession, Dumbledore may be able to discover its destination, and make more port keys that would be immune to Atlantis' wards.".

"How does that help the Ministry get here?" Harry questioned after absorbing Snape's first revelation.

"When the McKinnons were killed, their possessions passed on to the Ministry because there were no heirs, they had one of the stones!" Snape explained hurriedly.

Harry looked off into space blankly for a moment, contemplating this new situation. "We must find a way to strengthen the wards and charms around Atlantis." he decided.

"But the order will come." Snape said, in an almost pleading with Harry to present a concrete solution.

"An assault on Atlantis may or may not be in the order's plans, we must not act out of haste. For now, we will better our position at home. Severus, I need you to report anything about either the order or the Ministry using the stones to me immediately." Snape nodded and Harry continued, "Sirius, you and Tonks need to put your heads together and try and figure out where the stone that belonged to the McKinnons would be kept.".

"Of course." Sirius said before he watched Harry get up and walk back down the corridor to the larger conference room, it was time for another major meeting.

**A/N:** Has anyone else been getting the update alerts from I haven't, just wondering if it was my end.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Heres a little something for a rainy day (at least if you live in the northeast). Enjoy and Review.

Days later, the decision had finally been to try and recover the McKinnon's lost stone. Twenty of the best duelists would distract the Ministry forces by apparating into the lobby, while that went on, twenty more highly trained men would scour the Department of Mysteries, looking of course for the stone. Harry was just going over the final walkthrough of the mission when a guard tapped his shoulder and said, "Mr. Snape is requesting an audience with you my lord, he says that it is most urgent.". Harry nodded.

"Gentlemen, if you will excuse me for a few moments." Harry said before leaving the room. He walked down the hallway to a much smaller room, where Severus was waiting impatiently. "You have some information?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the Ministry has made a breakthrough in its plan to assault Atlantis. I do not know how exactly, but it seems they may have found a way of first weakening, and then penetrating the wards." Snape supplied, looking a it paler than usual.

"This is grave news indeed." Harry said as he thought over exactly what that meant for his kingdom. "Is there anything else?".

"There is one more matter, Dumbledore wishes to speak with you.".

"Me, why?" Harry asked.

"I do not know, but a message will be arriving shortly. He wants to meet alone, and at Gringotts." Snape replied.

"Thank you Severus, I will have to inform my commanders that the operation is off." Harry said as he left the room, heading back towards the briefing area.

At the Ministry, things were progressing at a frantic pace. Researchers were continuing their work on Atlantis' wards, while aurors and hit wizards upped their training in preparation for the assault. The Minister himself, was working on his message to the other leaders of the world, whom he would have to keep out of the conflict if he had any hope of success. The message itself, mainly contested that Atlantis was not a sovereign nation because it was headed by a wanted criminal. And that because Harry Potter was a convicted felon, the Ministry of Magic had the right to remove him from power in order to save the people of Atlantis from his rule. Did Fudge truly expect other world leaders to agree with him? The answer was no, especially in the case of the Americans, who had refused to talk about the subject of Harry Potter's criminal behavior. But, the message may cause the other wizarding nations of the world to pause, which if all went according to plan, would leave enough time to remover Potter from power.

James Ryan once again found himself leaving a highly stressful meeting with his superiors in Washington. He had received orders to return immediately to their offices in the capitol, that could have meant nearly anything. As it turned out, his talk with Harry Potter seemed to have made him somewhat of an expert on the man. James had been in the room when the magical government of the United States had rebuked Fudge's offer of an alliance against Atlantis, in fact, it had been his testimony that had led to that course of action.

Mr. Ryan had only just made it back to England when an owl dropped a letter into his hands it read:

Mr. Ryan,

If it would not inconvenience you, I would like to meet with you in Atlantis within the next few days. You merely have to tap this parchment with your wand and say "Firebolt". Please feel free to drop by any time.

Harry Potter

James was both elated and confused. The letter was shockingly informal when you realized that it came from a king, but he really did have to get some sort of treaty done. James resolved that he would visit Atlantis shortly, but first he had to make contact with Washington.

Harry was stalking the hallways of the palace later that day, he had received no reply form James and was still waiting for the incoming message from Dumbledore. He did not have to wait long for the second one, a courier hurried towards him with parchment in his hand, Harry immediately recognized the handwriting on the front that had the letter addressed to 'The Leader of the Sovereign Nation of Atlantis', an odd title, especially coming from a man who wanted him in jail. Pocketing it, Harry motioned to the two guards who were to follow him, undercover of course, into the bank. Grabbing a portkey, he was whisked away to Gringotts.

Harry and his two guards emerged in the lobby of the bank, Harry went ahead while the two men assigned to him held back far enough not to be noticed, but close enough to come to their king's aid. Harry followed the letters instructions and took the parchment to the nearest available goblin, "I need to go to vault 166." Harry said, handing over the parchment.

"Very well." the goblin replied, waving over another who led Harry towards the carts. Harry had expected that to be a password of some sort, but it appeared that he would in fact be meeting his former headmaster in a bank vault. He made a barely noticeable motion that told his guards to wait for him in the lobby as he neared the carts, the two men stopped shadowing him and Harry boarded the cart, ready to descend to his meeting.

Mere minutes later, after a roller coaster like ride, Harry got out of the cart and waited while the goblin opened the door, "Mr. Potter, you will be able to get out at any time, but rest assured no one will be able to interrupt.". Perhaps the explanation was meant to be comforting, but it only served to make Harry realize that he was completely alone against on of the best duelists in the world, no one could help him if Dumbledore had set him up.

The door opened and Harry stepped through, ready to grab him wand at any instant. "Ah, Harry, so good of you to come." Dumbledore said as he sat in one of his coveted armchairs. The door slammed shut behind Harry, something that made him even more jumpy. "My dear boy," Dumbledore said, "surely you do not believe that I would double cross you?".

"How do I know that you are truly Albus Dumbledore?" Harry said, "Your behavior towards me suggest that you are a very poor impersonator.".

"A splendid question. Simply ask me something that only I could answer." Dumbeldore said, his eyes twinkling in that mad way that Harry remembered them to.

"What did you say to me just before I was shipped to Azkaban?" Harry asked, ready to draw his wand if the answer was incorrect.

"If I recall I did not say anything to you at that time." Dumbledore answered after a moments thought.

Harry reluctantly sat down, the answer had in fact been correct, at the time, Dumbledore either could not find any words to say to his favorite student, or merely wished to say nothing. "Why did you ask me to come here Dumbledore?" Harry said, his voice hard.

"My dear boy, surly we can be civil, I am after all here to help you." Dumbledore said.

"Help me?" Harry asked incredulously, with an angry undertone. "Why would you suddenly want to help the very man you have ambushed and harried since he escaped from an unjust prison sentence!".

Dumbledore seemed completely unfazed by Harry's anger, "I have recently come across information that the Ministry plans to attack Atlantis.".

"I am aware of the Ministry's plans." Harry replied.

"Yes, I suspected you would be." Albus answered.

"I thought that my capture was your goal as well as Fudge's?" Harry said, still searching for the meaning behind this meeting.

"I suppose it is, there are a great many who believe you to have descended into darkness.".

"And what do you think?" Harry asked, still confused.

"What I think is irrelevant. But I will say this, a very long time ago I was betrayed by a very brilliant student, whom I liked very much. And I am still unsure as to whether or not you are following in his footsteps.". Dumbledore supplied with his usual vagueness, "But we are off topic. I called you down here because Fudge does not merely intend to remove you from power, he intends to take control of Atlantis. Something that I do not wish to happen.".

"But you tried to have me arrested before." Harry said while dealing with this new information.

"Yes I did, but it was never my intention to take control myself, or to place someone in power who would exist only to do my bidding. Cornelius seeks to do either of those two things." Albus answered.

"Do you know when?" Harry asked, referring to the date of the attack.

"I do not have an exact time, but it should happen within the next few days, the Ministry has figured out a way to breach the wards.".

"Thank you." Harry said, getting up and turning towards the door.

"Harry." Dumbledore called after him, "This changes nothing, until such time when you prove me incorrect, I will assume you to be following in the footsteps of my wayward former pupil.". Harry nodded and hopped into the cart, which sped towards the surface.

Harry took his portkey back to Alantis, as he stepped through the doors to the meeting room his wife asked "Where have you been? All Sirius would say was that you were in a meeting.".

"Indeed." Harry replied, kissing Tonks briefly, "I have just returned from the strangest meeting I have ever been a part of.".

"With who?" Tonks asked as Harry took his seat.

"I'll tell you later." Harry said out of the side of his mouth before he fully turned and got the attention of the room. "Gentlemen, the British Ministry of Magic is indeed preparing to assault Atlantis, however, we were incorrect about what they hoped to accomplish.".

"What do they want?" one man asked from the other side of the room.

"We originally believed that they merely wished to return both myself and my queen to England, to stand trial." Harry said, "But now, it seems that the Minister has decided to conquer this place and hold it as part of England." there were gasps and cries of outrage at this new bit of information. "This causes us to reevaluate our defensive plans, where we once were merely planning to defend the palace, we must now defend the majority of the island.".

"How are we going to do that?" another man asked.

"We do have a very large number of men, but they will not be enough. Commander, go around to every neighborhood, tell the head of each household what is coming, and most of all tell them to wear silver robes, they will be able to defend their homes, which leaves us with enough men to defend all the necessary areas of the island and leave a professional reserve to clear up any trouble spots." Harry answered, he knew it was a good plan, but would it be accepted by the professional fighters in the room.

"I shall do it immediately my lord." the commander answered before leaving the room with a small number of other military men. Harry nodded before getting up himself and leaving the rest of the details to be hammered out by his advisors, he would be filled in later anyway. As he made his way towards the throne room, the thought hit him that he should get in touch with Mr. Ryan, and see if the Americans could put any pressure on Fudge to stop the attack. As he finished his plans, another guard grabbed his attention, "The American is here to see you sir.".

"Thank you." Harry replied while reflecting on the excellent timing of James' arrival.

"Your highness." James said, getting to his feet, as Harry entered the room.

"Mr. Ryan." he replied cordially, internally hating how formal the whole affair was.

"My superiors in Washington have instructed me to hammer out some sort of treaty between our two nations." James said, catching a hint of triumph pass across Harry's face.

"Excellent, what are your bosses looking for?" Harry asked, taking a seat and motioning for James to do the same.

"Right now, very little. They want to have some sort of base agreement in place before negotiating anything like trade treaties." James answered.

"I see. What would this agreement entail?" Harry asked.

"They didn't exactly say, after years of micromanagement they have suddenly left me to my own devices." James said, earning a laugh from Harry.

"Indeed, so what is your idea of a good starting point?" Harry asked, "I have no real experience with diplomacy.".

"I was thinking something along the lines of a fairly loose alliance, that would allow us to help each other as the threat of dark wizards spreads." Ryan said, causing Harry to lean forward.

"What if, under that agreement, one of our nations was attacked by another government?" Harry asked.

"I assume that we would help you in return for the promise that you would help us." James answered after a moment of thought.

"Excellent." Harry said, his eyes twinkling madly. "Lets start to hammer out the details.". The rest of the day passed with the two men working out the treaty that would bind the two countries together, and hopefully put a snag un Fudge's plan to take over the island.

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it, last filler chapter before the action kicks in again!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** This has taken an abysmally long time to get going again, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway.

The next morning had barely begun when groups of aurors and hit wizards began portkeying onto Atlantis, they began to congregate in the large courtyard that made up the center of the marketplace of Atlantis, a sprawling group of structures that dwarfed Diagon Alley in size and splendor. Harry was in the situation room minutes after their presence was confirmed.

"What is the situation commander?" Harry asked as he hurried into the room.

"The Ministry has begun their assault just as we thought they would." the professional military man answered smartly.

"Their numbers?" Harry asked, trying to gauge if it was merely a first wave or then entire attack that had arrived.

"We have an early estimate of 200 aurors and 75 of the hit wizards." the commander answered, confirming that it was merely the first wave.

"Have they landed anyplace else?" Harry questioned as he refastened his armor.

"There were a few portkeys that dropped aurors in odd places around the market, the most noticeable was the group that appeared too close to a wall. Three aurors were killed instantly.".

"Very well, have they tried to move towards the palace at all?".

"Not at this time, they have been content to trade spells with some of the bolder civilian volunteers that have ventured too close." the commander replied.

"Okay, lets try and put some pressure on their perimeter while we put our forces in position to block a direct assault on the palace." Harry ordered before leaving the room. The plan was to allow the British to attack towards the palace area, then blunt their attack and collapse the perimeter, leaving the rest of the force trapped on a hostile island. It was a solid plan, and Harry only hoped that it worked.

Meanwhile, at one of the ministry's departure points, six death eaters, led by the recently rescued Lucius Malfoy shot killing curses into the two ministry officials who were preparing for the next wave of aurors to depart. Altering the portkey slightly, the six grabbed it and were taken to Atlantis, the dark lord's plan was underway.

Kingsley Shakelbolt touched down with the very first group of aurors. He knew that the order was protecting England while the majority of the aurors and hit wizards were an their own assault, so his mind was focused on his task. He and ten other men were assigned the duty of reaching the palace by whatever means necessary and taking Harry into custody. They had left immediately, leaving stunned and bound civilians in their wake. Luckily, they had made it far enough away from the perimeter and had lain low in the house of a man whom they had stunned and thrown in his closet. Kingsley saw the jaws begin to close on his companions and knew that they would have to take a longer route to their objective than he originally anticipated.

Harry, for his part, was making his way towards what was rapidly becoming a front line. The first contact between aurors and the professional forces of Atlantis had happened a few short minutes before on the main street between the market and the palace, the street itself was the same width of three full lanes of traffic, with houses and shops on both sides. It was a defenders dream, and for the moment, the aurors were stuck. Harry was a block away from the fighting, observing the front ranks of silver robed wizards firing off spells from a hastily built barrier, which looked to be crumbling under the onslaught of fire from the other side. There were brief flashes of light as the spells cast by the aurors shattered against the protective wards that had been hastily created across the barrier. Then, with one large explosion, the wards failed and the barrier exploded outward, sending debris over everyone in the area.

The wizards taking cover behind the barrier were thrown violently away by the force of the explosion, some already dead form the explosion, while others lay wounded where they landed. Harry stumbled to his feet, his hearing partially blocked, with everything sounding like it was happening underwater, no doubt a result from the noise that had accompanied the explosion. His mind partially recognized that he had a pounding headache, but he was focused on the man in auror robes who darted through the smoke. "Stupefy." Harry said, although he could not hear the words as they exited his mouth, the red light was enough, it struck the man under the arm and dropped him to the ground. Harry turned slightly and dropped the second auror in the same fashion. It was then that his hearing returned, it was if a wave of sound had just crashed over him. The shouts of spells and the crackle of flames were audible over the sound of battle, which echoed throughout the street. As his hearing returned, Harry noticed that he was effectively, alone. Personal duels had erupted around him when the barricade fell, and so Harry stood alone, trying to stem the tide of English aurors that was flowing through the new gap in the defenses.

Harry batted a reductor curse tennis style that had been flying towards his hip back at one of his opponents, catching the man by surprise, and knocking him out of the fight. He then spun out of the way of a cutting curse and a severing charm, both of which would cause serious damage to his person. A quick bludgeoning spell caught another auror in the chest and by the audible crack, broke a few ribs before the man crashed to the ground. Turning, he saw that more of the blue robed aurors were preparing to send spells his way, more than he could safely try to evade. As the men cast their spells, Harry dipped into the powerful, but draining, Atlantean Battle Magic, erecting a shimmering silver shield that sparked and shuddered as the spells impacted on its face. Just before it collapsed, Harry sent a severing charm of his own, catching an auror just below the shoulder and tearing off his wand arm in a spray of blood. He then immediately ducked under a nastly looking yellow beam of light, only to see the wizard who shot it dropped by a piercing hex that had flown just over his left shoulder. Turning he saw one of his remaining guards,

"My Lord, you have to get out of here." Harry looked as if he was going to protest so the man continued, "Leave the fighting to us, you are no good to us if you get yourself killed.". At that, Harry nodded and the two men weaved their way back through the melee towards another line of defenses that was being set up.

Back at the Ministry, Cornelius Fudge was staring at a large monitor that had been set up in his office by the unspeakables. It worked in much the same way as Harry's own mirror set did, except that only the mirrors given to auror and hit wizard commanders were pocket sized, the minister had the biggest one ever created. Fudge was currently listening to a report from the rear area of the assault, in the marketplace. The auror finished and the picture shifted to another man, his blue robes stained with blood and dust.

"Minister." he said in greeting.

"Commander Dawlish, what is your situation?" Fudge asked, reveling in the commander and chief role that the situation afforded to him.

"We are advancing, but slowly. The entire island seems to be arrayed against us, they view us not as liberators as you suggested, but as invaders." Dawlish said, a hard edge to his voice.

"Don't those foolish people understand that their so called king is an escaped madman?" Fudge bellowed.

"Apparently not sir. Every man in Atlantis is joining the fight, and we are having a hard time clearing the way to the palace.".

"But you are making progress?" Fudge asked.

"Yes sir, we have just finished clearing their first line of defense across the road.".

"Their first line!" Fudge exclaimed angrily, emphasizing the word first.

"It was much harder than we anticipated, and Potter was there." Dawlish explained.

"Potter was there fighting, not hiding away someplace safe?" Fudge questioned.

"Correct, he managed to hold off our forces for a few precious minutes while his men set up the next line a few blocks down the road. We are attempting to break those defenses now.".

"What of Shaklebolt's force?" Fudge asked again, this time eagerly.

"We have received no word from them, but have heard no fighting outside of our own lines. We must assume that all is going well." Dawlish answered.

"Very well, reinforcements will be on the way shortly." Fudge said before ending the spell on the mirror.

"You did not tell him about the 'incident' that occurred earlier?" Umbridge asked, referring to the death eaters that had snuck into the building and stolen a portkey bound for Atlantis.

"There was no reason to, it is not yet our island." Fudge laughed, causing Umbridge to nod in agreement. Atlantis would soon be theirs.

Kingsley Shaklebolt had led his small group of aurors around the vast majority of the fighting. They had merely encountered a few civilians on their roundabout way to the palace. He and his men crept through yet another narrow alley before they found themselves looking out into the massive courtyard that sat in front of the palace. The main doors were just a few hundred yards ahead of them, they would of course, have to find a way through the hundred or so Atlantian wizards that were preparing to go and join the fight by the markets. Kingsley motioned his men back and into one of the buildings adjacent to the courtyard, with a good view of the palace. The building turned out to be a two family home, with one living on the first floor and another on the second. Both families found themselves locked in the basement after a quick declaration from Kingsley that ensured their safety during the aurors stay in their home. It was not long before he spotted Harry and a group of guards returning from the fighting, unfortunately, there were far too many unfriendly wizards around for him to make a move.

Harry strode through the fortified front doors of the palace, passing the four guards who had been assigned to that critical point. Harry was tired, but aggravated, despite their best efforts the English aurors were still making progress towards the palace. With reinforcements likely coming in to help that, the situation looked bleak. Since Harry had last been in the fight, his enemies had adopted a new tactic, instead of moving down the main street, they were now branching out through the countless alleyways and courtyards of the island. Those that did continue the main push were concentrating on destroying every building that housed a defender, if a spell came from a window on the side of the street, the whole building was hit by every available man until it crumbled. This had forced harry to pull the civilians out of the fight, despite the dangers, he was not willing to sacrifice his people to save his crown. The remainder of the defending would have to be done by professionals.

As Harry kept walking he passed Sirius heading the other way, Harry did not notice anything at first, but then spun around almost violently to see his godfather heading towards the front doors with his wand out, and wearing a silver robe. "Sirius." he called, causing the man to turn. "Where are you going?".

"To fight of course." Sirius responded with enthusiasm, "I can't let a good battle like this go on without my involvement.".

"Yes you can." Harry replied, grudgingly worried about his godfathers well being, "If things keep going the way that they are, the fight will soon come to us, we need not go looking for it.".

Sirius looked disappointed before his face brightened significantly, "Okay Harry, I'll wait here like you want, but when the aurors do reach the courtyard, I'm going to fight.".

"Okay Sirius." Harry agreed, now hoping for two reasons that the aurors would never reach the courtyard.

**A/N:** Again, sorry for the delay. Leave a review to tell me what you thinkl.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**: It has taken a long time but the plot is flowing again, with my writers block gone I will keep writing as much as I can. Please review.

"My lord," a man said as he approached Harry "The Ministry forces are nearing the courtyard.".

"Order the remainder of our reserves into the street, we must slow them down enough for our forces across the island to reach us here." Harry replied, the man nodded and ran outside to carry out his king's orders. "It is starting to look like you may get into the fight after all." Harry stated mildly to Sirius as he turned to watch his men run off towards the fighting.

The two men wandered down the stairs in the front of Harry's palace, both to collect their thoughts and for Harry to meet the men that would soon start returning to the palace form their positions across the island. Meanwhile, in a building along the courtyard Kingsley decided that the time had come to make their move, he and his eleven men rushed out of the house and separated the four guards by the palace from Harry and Sirius.

Harry stood facing two men, while Sirius prepared to duel Kingsley and yet another auror. They both knew that no help would be coming anytime soon, the four guards that had been stationed by the doors were busy defending their position from the remaining aurors.

Harry found himself assaulted immediately by the two men , he was forced to dodge and block more often that he could fire a spell back, which were blocked or avoided with ease by the professionals that had attacked him. A reductor curse flew over his shoulder as Harry threw back his arm and brandished a whip of flame, which struck a strong shield that both aurors struggled to power. Harry struck again and the yellow shield spell sparked and shuddered, a third strike brought it down, but a stunner from one of the men prevented Harry from attacking again. Rolling to avoid the spell, Harry summoned a large piece of the courtyard that had been shattered by a spell, and sent it flying at one of the unsuspecting men assaulting him. The auror never saw it coming, and crumpled to the ground lifeless, blood seeping from his skull.

"You bastard." The other man snarled before launching a cutting curse directly at Harry's throat. The curse was deflected easily, striking a nearby building. Harry dodged the man's next spell and swept his want upwards sending the auror sprawling, it was ended with a quick stunner.

Harry turned to see Sirius and Kingsley still fighting fiercely near the front stairs, the rest of his guards were holding their own and the tide was seemingly turning as reinforcements arrived.

Back in England, Dumbledore sat in his office pondering the happenings in the war thus far when his fireplace erupted into flame and Arthur Weasley's head came through. "Headmaster there are death eaters in Atlantis."

"How do you know this Arthur?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

"They high jacked a portkey, killing the Ministry men guarding it. Fudge has it covered up for now." Arthur answered.

"We cannot allow them to complete whatever mission they have, get us one of those portkeys and meet me at Grimmauld Place, I will gather what order members I can." Dumbledore ordered before rushing out of his office.

Harry pressed his way through the fight, trying to reach Sirius and organize the defense. He was almost there when out of an alleyway there came a massive explosion, opening the courtyard for aurors and hit wizards who had been flanking the main defensive line for some time now. They were intercepted by more men in silver robes, and the courtyard became a battlefield.

Dumbledore arrived in Atlantis with Deadalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore, Elphias Dodge and Broderick Bode who were the only order members that could immediately be spared from guarding the major points in England. They could hear the fighting up ahead but could not get through it until Podmore ducked into an alley and began leading the group through the urban maze that was Atlantis.

Harry threw spells left and right as aurors attacked him, seemingly wanting the glory of taking down the king of Atlantis. Sirius had broken contact with Kingsley, neither he nor Harry knew where the black auror had gotten to. The fight was swirling around the pair as they stood at the top of the steps, and off in the distance Dumbledore was making his way onto the courtyard, blasting the defenders of Atlantis away from himself and his companions. Harry was shaken away from the scene when a hand closed on his shoulder.

"I thought that you could use some help." Neville said, adjusting his own silver robes.

"How did you know about all of this?" Harry asked, stunning another auror who had started to climb up the steps.

"I have my ways Harry." Neville answered mysteriously before jumping headfirst into the fight at the base of the steps.

Harry smiled to himself briefly before returning to the battle, and to the small group that was making their way towards him. 'So Dumbledore is going to try and get me before the Ministry' Harry thought darkly as he saw the old man blast one last defender away, clearing the way for his group to confront Harry, Neville and Sirius.

"Sirius?" Bode croaked, surprised to see a member of the order fighting on Harry's side.

"I've made my choice Broderick, I'm sure you understand." Sirius said, answering the unspoken question posed by his former order comrade. Bode nodded before the two began exchanging curses, with Podmore jumping into the fight.

"Neville, I had hoped that you would remain out of this fight." Dumbledore remarked, a sorrowful look etched across his face.

"I am right where I am supposed to be professor." Neville replied, looking more confident that Harry had ever seen him. Dumbledore looked unconvinced, but moved aside for Deadalus Diggle to duel the young man.

This left Dodge and Dumbledore looking up at Harry from the bottom stair, and it wasn't long before the curses were flying from their wands at an incredible rate. Harry was forced to continuously deflect the spells, moving his wand back and forth so fast it was a blur. Sparks shot out of the tip of his wand as a severing charm from Dodge was reflected to Dumbledore, who slapped it away as if it were a simple stinging hex. Harry took a half step backwards as a blue spell from Dodge almost connected with his midsection, leaning right to avoid another, he shot a powerful Atlantean hex at Dumbledore, who put up a shield just in the nick of time, only to watch the spell sail through it and send him flying through the air landing on the ground in a heap. Dumbledore raised his eyes back to Harry in time to see a number of things happen at once.

First Dodge let out a cry of rage at seeing Albus being hit by an unknown spell and raised his wand, seeing this Neville moved without hesitation between Harry and the reductor curse. A millisecond after Albus yelled "Elphias, No!"

Harry spun, a shield charm already on his lips as he saw Neville take the curse for him. It struck him in the chest dropping the boy instantly. Harry knew that his friend was dead, the half smile on Neville's face remained despite the emptiness in his eyes. Just as Longbottom hit the ground, Harry leveled his wand at the aging order member, with nothing but rage showing in his eyes. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Dodge seemingly realized what he had done an instant before the unforgiveable killing curse dropped him, leaving his crumpled and lifeless body sprawled on the front steps to the palace.

"NO!" the anguished cry came from Dumbledore, who had just watched as a lifelong friend was killed. But it was only a moment before sadness was replaced by pure rage.

Harry turned to see his former headmaster advancing towards him, angrier than he had ever seen the man. Harry, whose blood was still up was probably the first man to actually move towards a livid Dumbledore, Voldemort included.

Harry did not remain on top of the stairs, he was halfway down when he threw his first curse at Dumbledore, whose shield absorbed the entrails expelling curse with no difficulty. "You have fallen farther than I thought Harry." Dumbledore said, his angry gaze not changing a bit as a reductor curse flew from his wand. Harry sidestepped the spell and threw a cutting curse at the old man's feet and as Dumbledore lowered his wand to block it, Harry's bludgeoning hex struck him in the stomach, knocking him back. It was a testament to the old wizard's strength that he did not fall. Before Harry could blink Dumbledore had flicked his wand and a bright orange light went speeding towards the stairs.

Harry jumped from the fifth stair up just as the curse hit where he had been standing, the stair he had been on melted away leading Harry to believe that he would be quite dead had the curse struck him instead.

"Putting on your big wizard gloves Dumbledore?" Harry asked tauntingly before using a spell to tear up the courtyard around the headmaster. The debris shot at the old man, who twirled and vanished appearing above Harry on the stairs and sending another reductor at Harry.

Harry pointed his wand straight into the air, and soared upwards and at Dumbledore, parrying away a pair of stunners as he flew. Landing gracefully at the top of the stairs there was a moments pause before Harry sent two large pieces of stone at his old teacher. Dumbledore blasted one into sand before ducking the second and banishing Harry into the side of his palace.

Regaining his feet, Harry pointed his wand at the stone figures of two dueling wizards that adorned the space above the massive front doors. The figures were immediately animated and leapt down towards Dumbledore, advancing on him. Albus was forced backwards as his reductor curse left only a small dent in the massive figure. Harry watched as the headmaster said something in Latin, and a green arc of magic sliced through the legs of the first figure, just before the second slammed its fist down on the spot Albus had been standing. Only the man wasn't there anymore, he had reappeared ten feet to the left, and made short work of the remaining stone wizard.

Just as he turned, Albus caught sight of a massive fireball moving towards him and threw up his hands with his wand pointing downwards. The fire swarmed around him for a second, engulfing him completely and obscuring him from sight. It was a full ten seconds before he stepped out of it and flicked his wand, sending the fire back at Harry.

Potter vanished it easily and looked at his headmaster whose robes were singed slightly by that unexpected attack. A copper colored spell shot from his wand, raising the hairs on the back of Harry's neck as he yanked his body out of the way, and into the bludgeoning hex that had followed. Harry flew backwards into his palace, right past the destroyed door that had been a victim of that first spell. Just as he got up Dumbledore was on him, stunners and other minor spells flying around with the intent obviously being Harry's capture.

"Calmed yourself already Albus?" Harry said matter of factly, referring to Dodge's death minutes earlier. There was no visible evidence that the barb had worked, but Harry noticed the spells picked up a little intensity as they shot around the corridor. Harry was constantly being forced backwards at this point, his spells were ineffective against Albus' shields and parries. It was not long before he realized that he would have to take a chance on the magic Albus did not know. His first battle spell sailed right through the shield put up by his former mentor, leaving a hole in the colorful robes he was wearing.

Albus lost his concentration for a moment and was thrown into a wall by the next spell, giving Harry time to throw open a door to his left and step into a long room that held marble statues of all the past rulers of Atlantis. Dumbledore was only a few steps behind him.

Back outside Sirius had stunned Bode and had left Sturgis bleeding on the ground, he had seen his godson driven backwards inside the palace and ran after him, following the path of destruction the two duelers had left in the halls. A minute later he too stepped through the door into the newest battleground and saw the pair squaring off in the open center of the hall. Moving quickly he tried to stun Albus from behind, only to have the old man spin and appear next to him, a body bind curse already flying from his wand. Sirius was left on the floor, unable to move but with a perfect view of the battle that was about to reconvene.

Harry stood twenty yards or so away from Dumbledore with a small smirk on his face, and Sirius swore that he saw his godson bow the tiniest bit before he sent his first spell at Dumbledore, who moved with ease and sent the same copper color spell back at Harry. A huge blue shield sprang up in front of Harry and with a bang managed to absorb the spell, a fact which seemed to surprise Albus who hesitated before sending another yellow spell at his opponent. Harry allowed that one to come all the way to him before he sent in into the floor with a flick of his wand. "Surely you can do better than that!" he exclaimed before two blue crescents at Dumbledore, who remembered them from their first encounter and moved quickly out of the way. A regular blasting hex followed and Dumbledore again spun, appearing at the other side of the hall.

He waved his wand and two of the marble figures sprung to life, one of them taking a third blue crescent to the chest and flying past Albus and into the wall with a crash. Dumbledore sent the copper spell at Harry again, who was saved by a majestic looking statue that dove in front of it, turning it into dust.

Sirius watched as more and more of the hundreds of figures were drawn into the duel, and used as shields. At one point Dumbledore sent one of them so attack Harry, who didn't notice until it was almost too late, but managed to have one of the statues under his control tackle the other one and pound it into submission. The two duelers continued to fire spells back and forth, shattering statues and leaving scorch marks on the walls. Harry was soon forced to step into the remains of a number of the statues, and Dumbledore seized his chance, with a few wand movements, the dust sprang up around Harry and solidified into a large ball, trapping the young wizard inside. The statues under Harry's control stopped moving as his concentration was broken, either by surprise or unconsciousness. Sirius wanted to cry out but was stopped by the spell that held him firmly in place, hoping that a large group of Harry's guards would make an appearance. But it was Deadalus Diggle and Kinsley Shakelbolt who were next to enter the room.

"Albus, where is Mr. Potter?" Diggle asked, his wand held out in front of his body protectively.

Dumbledore merely motioned towards the large orb in the center of the room that contained his former student. "He is sealed inside." He explained simply.

"We have to get out of here Dumbledore, the tides have turned outside. Soon the guards will be swarming through the palace looking for Ministry personnel and there is no way they miss the destruction outside." Kingsley said.

"Indeed, we must make haste. The two of you take Sirius, I will take care of Mr. Potter." Dumbledore decided, before turning and starting towards Harry's makeshift prison.

Kingsley had just put his hands on Sirius, when Harry's prison exploded outwards, sending Dumbledore flying backwards. Harry saw what was happening and was consumed by rage at the attempted capture of his godfather. "You aren't taking him anywhere." He said before another killing curse shot from his wand, striking Deadalus under the left eye and dropping the man immediately. Kinsley jumped out of the way of Harry's next curse and parried away a severing charm. Kingsley was blasted backwards when the familiar blue crescent shot through his shield. The man was on the floor, and tried to raise his wand when Harry's disarming charm tore the wand from his grasp. Harry advanced closer and said again, "Avada Kedavra." Only this time the green curse was intercepted, and he was blasted backwards.

"You will do no more killing today Harry." Dumbledore said, blasting Harry backwards again as he tried to regain his footing.

Harry tried to get up again, and managed to deflect the first curse, but the second sent him flying into one of the few remaining statues in that area of the room, his head colliding with it and sending him into darkness.

Dumbledore rushed over to Harry and portkeyed away just as the guards burst into the room, stunning Kingsley and saving Sirius from capture just a moment before he too would have been portkeyed away into captivity.

Tonks was the next into the room. "Where's Harry? Where is my husband?" she asked frantically. Sirius found that he could not answer her, and merely shook his head from his position on the floor.

**A/N:** I hope you all liked it, let me know what you think.


End file.
